Don't You Cry No More 3
by Supervillegirl
Summary: Angel is Back to the...Past, with a mission to save her family. The only trouble is, she needs to save them when they were kids.
1. Chapter 1

Don't You Cry No More 3

Chapter One

**It's here! The third installment of the Don't You Cry No More universe with plenty of adorable Wee!chester action. Enjoy!**

Dean Winchester strapped the last piece of the costume to his four-year-old daughter Angel. "Alright! We are ready!"

"I a princess?" asked Angel.

Dean smiled at her. "You are a beautiful princess. You ready to go trick or treating?"

Angel smiled widely and nodded emphatically. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Come on, let's go show Uncle Sammy," said Dean, pulling his daughter into his arms and standing up. He picked the pillowcase up from the bed. "Don't forget your candy bag."

Angel grabbed hold of the pillowcase, leaning into her father's embrace. Dean walked out of her bedroom and down the steps.

Dean put his finger to his lips. "Let's be quiet. It's a surprise."

"Surprise!" whispered Angel, putting her hand to her mouth and giggling.

Dean quietly headed down the rest of the stairs and snuck through the living room and into the dining room, spotting Sam sitting at the table on his laptop.

Dean stopped in the doorway, taking on a deep voice. "In the time of ancient gods—"

Sam turned to look at them, a smile breaking out on his face.

"—warlords and kings, a land in turmoil cried out for a hero," continued Dean. "She was Xena: a mighty princess forged in the heat of battle!"

"Yay, Xena!" cried Angel, raising her fist into the air.

Sam smiled. "Hold on." He got up, grabbing his camera from the kitchen counter. He turned towards his brother and niece, turning it on and raising it. "Smile, guys."

"Cheese!" exclaimed Angel as Sam took the photo.

Dean laughed as he hugged Angel close. Sam put the camera down and headed over to them.

"We ready?" asked Sam.

"Yay!" Angel cried.

"Come on!" said Dean, heading towards the front door. "Let's go win the candy from the whole street!"

"Whole neighborhood, Daddy," said Angel.

"Oh, the whole neighborhood," said Dean as Sam followed him out the front door. "Well, you're gonna have to be extra cute to get the candy from the whole neighborhood."

Sam locked the door behind them as they set off down the sidewalk, surging into the running children dressed up for Halloween.

"Daddy, I'm cutest in the world!" Angel told him.

Dean smiled as he hugged her again. "That's right, you are. And don't you forget it." He knelt down, setting her on the sidewalk. He stood and took her hand as the three of them walked along the street, Sam taking her other hand.

The three of them had moved out of Bobby's place when Angel was two, deciding to get their own house. They had moved into a charming little neighborhood just south of Sioux Falls. They wanted to be near enough to Bobby that he could help out if anything ever came after them. He could also babysit if an emergency ever popped up.

It was a charming little two-story that they had rented with Sam's pay from the hotel. He worked as a night audit from eleven at night to seven in the morning five nights a week. Dean had also just started a job working eight to four at a garage. Sam would work nights and then come home and watch Angel. Once Dean came home from work, Sam would sleep until going to work.

They had loved the house the second they saw it and were pleasantly surprised when they entered to find the living room the same as in the photos they'd seen on Angel's laptop four years ago.

Sam smiled next to Dean. "She's just like her daddy, you know that?"

Dean looked at him. "Dude, I wouldn't be caught dead in that." He gestured at the Xena costume.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Dean looked down at his daughter.

"There!" said Angel, pointing at a house. "There!"

Dean followed her gaze and saw a house that was heavily decorated for Halloween. A sign out front read: Haunted House This Way.

Dean looked at Sam, wincing, before looking down at Angel. "I don't know, sweetie. You're a little young for something like that."

"Daddy, please!" Angel pleaded. "I wanna go!"

Dean looked again at Sam, shrugging. "Okay, but if you get scared, we're leaving, okay?"

Angel nodded, and they headed across the street towards it. In the front yard, a tunnel led towards the backyard, made out of poles and black tarps. A strobe light flashed every few seconds at the entrance as the three of them walked up to it. Dean knelt and hauled Angel up into his arms, preferring to keep her close should she get scared.

They walked through the entrance, heading down the tunnel. They could hear children laughing and screaming up ahead. Every few feet, Sam and Dean's heads kept colliding with giant spiders hanging from the "ceiling" and that annoying fake cobweb stuff.

Pretty soon, they had reached the first room, which was decorated sort of like a castle. A "Dracula" stood in the corner.

"Look, Daddy!" Angel cried, pointing at the Dracula. "Vampire!"

Dean smiled over at Sam before looking back at Angel. "Yep, vampire. Don't worry. He can't hurt you."

Angel looked over at her father. "'Cause you get him."

Dean laughed out loud. "That's right. I get them."

******************************************************SPN***********************************************************

The family of three headed back into their house at the end of the night. They had enjoyed the haunted house (which was surprisingly not as bad as it could have been; the family who lived there had obviously wanted to gear it towards children). Angel had made it all the way through the werewolves, vampires, ghouls, zombies until they reached the last room: killer clowns.

At the sight of the first clown, Angel had clung tightly to Dean, hiding her face in his neck. Dean had held onto her, getting them out of the room. They'd spent a good ten minutes trying to calm her down before moving onto the next house. The old lady at that house had given her extra candy, which cheered her up. They spent the rest of the night hitting a couple of streets before Dean noticed Angel beginning to drag her feet.

Dean set the pillowcase stuffed with candy on the living room couch as he headed towards the stairs. "Can you check the house?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "Just get her to sleep."

Dean chuckled, gesturing to Angel's conked-out head on his shoulder. "I think she's already there." He headed up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

Her room was painted blue with a couple pictures of cars on the walls. The only girly part of the room—Dean had reluctantly agreed to it for his daughter's sake—was some flowers and butterflies painted near the ceiling every few feet. Surprisingly, that was all Angel had asked for; she was really starting to take after Dean.

Dean walked over to her bed and laid her down on it, taking off the bulkier parts of the costume. He tucked the blankets around her and put her teddy bear next to her. He laid a hand on her forehead and kissed it.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Dean whispered.

He walked to the door and eased it closed, heading back downstairs to find Sam checking the devil's trap under the front door mat.

"She good?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Dean. "Everything good down here?"

"Yep, safe as houses," said Sam with a smile, heading back to the living room.

"When you gotta work next?" asked Dean.

"Uh…let's see," Sam thought. "October 31, so…tomorrow night."

"Great, we both have tomorrow off," said Dean. "We got any plans?"

"Uh…not really…" said Sam.

"Well, we should go do something," said Dean, flipping the TV on.

"Great," said Sam, opening his book to read. "Just, uh…" he smiled up at Dean, "nothing involving clowns, huh?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah…That didn't end well."

The two of them spent the last couple hours of the night watching a movie, Sam finally getting sucked into the TV enough to close his book.

************************************************************SPN*********************************************************

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Dean jolted awake, squinting his eyes against the slight light coming through the window. He could make out Angel standing by the bed, yanking on the blanket. "What?"

"Sammy say you have surprise for me!" Angel exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Dean frowned, easing up onto his elbows. "He did?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" said Angel, jumping up and down. "What surprise? What surprise?"

"Okay, okay, calm down, girl," said Dean, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pulling the blanket back. "Tell you what, you go back downstairs and tell Sammy I said to make you some breakfast. How 'bout that?"

"Yay!" cried Angel, tearing out of his room.

Dean shook his head fondly as he looked over at the clock. "7:30? Sam couldn't have kept her down there longer?"

Dean made his way to the closet and grabbed a set of clothes for the day, changing before he sleepily made his way downstairs. He found Sam in the kitchen, putting something together for breakfast, and Angel sitting in her booster seat at the table, drawing in her coloring book. Dean plopped down at the table next to her, glaring up at Sam.

"Hey, sleep good?" asked Sam without turning around.

When he got no response, he turned around and noticed Dean's glare.

Sam sighed. "I told her to wait for you to come down." He shrugged as if to say "what can ya do?"

Dean rubbed at his eyes. "Well, I don't hold it against _her_." He gave Sam a cheeky smile.

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to making breakfast.

"Daddy, what surprise?" Angel asked immediately, looking up from her coloring book.

Dean looked up at Sam. "Yeah, Sammy, what surprise?"

"That thing we were gonna do today," said Sam, giving him a look. "Remember?"

Dean frowned. "We decided already?"

Sam frowned. "You hadn't?"

"You know, we have got to work on our communication," Dean told him before looking at Angel. "Um…a…picnic in the park?"

Angel's face lit up. "Yay! At the playground?"

"Definitely at the playground," Dean told her with a smile.

"Yay!" said Angel, looking as though she were about to start jumping up and down in her seat.

Dean quickly reached around and steadied her back down in the seat. "Not in the chair, honey."

"Okay," said Angel, going back to her coloring.

"Huh…" said Sam from the counter.

Dean looked at him with a frown. "What?"

"It's just…you, a picnic?" said Sam, giving him a look.

"Shut up," muttered Dean. "When you're a daddy, you make a lot of sacrifices."

Sam laughed as he turned to the table with their breakfasts.

"Well, look at you, Martha Stewart," said Dean, grabbing his fork.

"This from the guy who painted butterflies in his daughter's room himself," said Sam with a smile as he sat down.

Dean glared at him for a moment. "Yeah, yeah, rub it in."

***************************************************SPN*********************************************************

After breakfast and showers and changing, Dean and Sam were packing up the last of the food into the only thing they could find that could pass as a picnic basket.

"I think that's the last of it," said Dean.

"Dude, since when do you know how to picnic?" asked Sam, looking in amazement at what Dean had put in the basket.

Dean shrugged. "It's not that hard to figure out, Sammy. Come on." He headed into the living room and knelt next to Angel as Sam hauled the basket onto his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," said Angel. "Playground!"

"Yep," said Dean with a smile. "Playground."

Dean looked up as someone suddenly appeared in the living room, facing the window. He pulled Angel protectively towards him. The woman appeared to glance around in front of her, trying to figure out where she was. Dean's eyes widened as he recognized the blonde hair, the way she stood, her style of clothes…

"Angel?" said Dean, causing Sam to look up from his way towards the front door and stare in shock.

The woman turned around, looking in confusion from Dean to his four-year-old daughter and then over to Sam.

Angel seemed to deflate as she sighed. "Oh, crap."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Sorry for the delay. I've started working 60 hours a week.**

Dean's eyebrows rose. "'Oh, crap'? You time travel thirty years to your family, and that's your reaction? 'Oh, crap'?"

"No, no, it's great to see you guys again," said Angel quickly. "This is just…not where I meant to end up."

"No?" said Sam. "When were you aiming for?"

Angel glanced between them uneasily. "1983."

Dean and Sam stared wide-eyed at her. "1983?"

"It's not what you think," Angel told them. "I've tried to stop Grandma from going into the nursery before, but you know what it's like." She gestured pointedly towards Dean.

Yes, he did know. A couple weeks after Angel's last visit from the future, Castiel had taken Dean to 1973, leaving Sam in the present to look after Angel. Dean had interacted with his parents and his mother's family, finally discovering the secret behind their family curse: Mary being a hunter, Yellow-Eyes killing John and making a deal with Mary to bring him back in exchange for permission to enter the house ten years later. Dean had tried to stop the demon before he could make the deal—he'd even tried to warn Mary not to go in the nursery—but it hadn't worked.

"The angels stopped me," said Angel. "Something about destiny—that she had to die so you two would grow up as hunters, and that life would lead you—" she looked at Dean, "—to have me so I could kill the devil."

"Then where were you headed?" asked Dean.

"August 10," said Angel. "You remember Anna?"

Dean nodded. Castiel had come and told them Anna Milton was in danger. Long story short, she got her grace back, became an angel again, and they hadn't seen her since.

"She was finally captured by heaven two years ago—my years," Angel clarified. "She got out, and I sensed something bad, so I tracked her down. Something happened to her up there. She…she believes that if she gets rid of you two, the apocalypse will be averted."

"So, she's coming to kill us?" asked Dean.

"Well, Lucifer is already dead here," said Angel. "And you two are too well protected to go after directly; at least, not now."

"So…" said Sam, "she's going after us in 1983…when we were kids."

"Exactly," said Angel.

"But we **did** stop the apocalypse," said Dean. "**You **killed Lucifer."

"Well—as Cas put it—to Anna's tortured-addled mind, there were too many losses to justify Lucifer's death," Angel told them.

Dean frowned. "Jeez, what did they do to her up there?"

"You probably don't wanna know," said Angel. "Come on, she's probably already there. Who knows when the timeline will change, and I'll lose you."

"You want us to come with?" asked Sam.

"The more, the merrier," shrugged Angel, walking over to them.

"What you talking about?" asked four-year-old Angel suddenly, looking up at them in curiosity.

The three of them looked down at her, suddenly remembering she was there.

Dean looked up at Angel. "I can't leave her here. And we don't have time for Bobby to get here."

Angel nodded. "Enough said. We call Cas. He can bring her…me…to Bobby."

"Shouldn't he stay with her, though?" asked Sam.

Angel and Dean both looked over at him and said, "Why?"

"Well, Anna's on the loose, and she's not running on all cylinders," Sam told them. "I mean, Bobby's a great hunter, but don't you think we should leave Angel with some angelic protection?"

Angel nodded. "You're right." She looked up at the ceiling. "Cas! We kinda need you down here!"

Castiel appeared in the doorway. "Angel, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise," said Angel.

"Cassie!" exclaimed little Angel, rushing over to the angel and hugging his legs.

Angel, Dean and Sam exchanged a few laughing smiles at that.

Dean walked over to Angel, kneeling down next to her. "Sweetie, remember what we told you? It's Cas, not Cassie."

"Oh, okay," said little Angel, smiling up at Castiel.

Angel looked at Castiel. "Watch mini-me for us. We'll be back…sometime."

Castiel frowned. "I don't understand."

"I need to take Dad and Uncle Sam with me, and we need someone who would be able to possibly fight off an angel," said Angel. "Watch her."

"We play dress-up!" little Angel exclaimed, tugging on Castiel's trench coat.

Dean glanced over as Castiel looked down at the four-year-old in awkward confusion. "Uh, Angel, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"What, you got another angel up your sleeve?" Angel asked him pointedly.

Dean shrugged. "It's just…Cas doesn't really have a way with people, you know?" He looked over at Castiel, who was frowning at him. "No offense."

Castiel's head shifted down in a slight nod, and his eyes traveled down to the little girl trying to show him the latest books she had gotten.

"He doesn't really know humans very well," Dean pointed out. "That doesn't sound like a qualified babysitter."

Angel chuckled a little. "Yeah, well, he's kinda like a second uncle to me."

Dean frowned. "Really?"

Angel nodded. "He came by a lot while I was growing up, really got into the whole 'family' thing. Turns out, Cas is a natural with kids."

Sam and Dean both frowned at that.

"You really think he'll be okay?" asked Dean.

Angel smiled and looked over at Castiel, the brothers following her gaze. Castiel sat on the floor next to the little Winchester, holding her in his lap and reading a book to her. Angel would giggle and clap when her favorite parts came up, looking up at Castiel with a smile as she pointed at the pictures. Castiel smiled back at her as he continued the story.

"I think he'll do fine," Angel told them with a smile as she placed her hands on Sam and Dean's shoulders and closed her eyes in concentration.

One great jolt later, and the three of them landed on a street.

"Whoa!" yelled Dean, catching his balance. "A little warning next time?"

They looked around themselves, taking in the scenery of the night.

"Did we make it?" asked Sam.

A man with platinum blonde hair in gray parachute pants, a jean jacket and high tops, carrying a boom box on his shoulder, and a woman wearing tight stonewashed jeans, legwarmers, purple jellies and a blue crop top with a giant scrunchi-ed ponytail coming out of the side of her head walked past them, the guy's arm over her shoulder.

"I'd say so," muttered Dean, staring at the guy's hair and huffing out a laugh. "Gnarly, dude."

Angel walked over to a stand of newspapers, pulling a quarter from her pocket and putting it in the machine. She pulled the newspaper out, looking under the headline.

"August 10, 1983," Angel told them. "We made it." She threw the newspaper on a park bench. "Now…what was your address?"

"593 Greenwood Avenue," said Dean.

"Okay," said Angel, laying a hand on each of their shoulders again.

The three of them suddenly appeared on a different street.

"So, you teleport now?" asked Dean.

"Well, it's not that different from time-traveling," Angel told them. "You're just moving through space instead of space **and** time. Figured it out a little after my last visit."

They turned around to see the Impala sitting on the side of the street in front of them. The blue-gray house behind it was sitting quietly in the night, the lights on in the windows. Sam and Dean looked up at the house where their mother died, staring at it.

"So, this was it," whispered Angel. "This was your house."

They all heard the unspoken _"This is where she died."_

Dean stared up at the house, his eyes trailing over to the corner window on the second floor.

_John ran out of the nursery and stopped in front of Dean. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back!" He passed baby Sam over towards him. "Now, Dean, go!"_

_Dean turned and ran for the stairs, holding his little brother close. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he took off towards the front door and tore out onto the lawn. He looked up at the house, looking for any sign of his father._

"_It's okay, Sammy," he told his brother._

_The next second, Dean was being scooped up into his father's arms as he ran away from the house._

"_I gotcha," John told him as he ran._

_Dean turned his head to look over his father's shoulder, watching as the window of Sam's nursery exploded in a ball of fire._

"You okay?"

Dean looked over at Angel as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Let's do this." He began walking up the sidewalk towards the front door.

"What's our cover?" asked Angel.

"The truth," said Dean.

Angel and Sam gave him a look.

"Most of the truth," Dean amended. "She'll remember me from when she saw me last: a hunter trying to help kill the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Something's coming for her and her family, and we're here to get her out of harm's way."

"I can work with that," said Angel, looking between Dean and Sam.

She knew it would be hard for the both of them to see their mother, especially Sam. Dean had grown up with Mary for four years and then had spent time with her in his djinn nightmare and then again when Castiel took him to 1973. Sam had only seen his mother when her spirit had destroyed the poltergeist in their home. It would be difficult for Sam to handle this encounter.

And Angel wasn't an idiot. She knew that no matter what she'd told them about the angels stopping her from saving Mary that they would try to save her also. And Angel wasn't particularly inclined to impede that mission.

The three of them stepped up onto the front porch, and Dean raised his hand and knocked on the door. After a moment or so, the door opened, and Mary stepped into the doorway, staring in shock at Dean.

"Dean?" asked Mary.

Dean's eyes widened slightly as he smiled at her, but it was nothing compared to the look of stunned awe on Sam's face.

"Hey, Mary," Dean greeted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Oh! Finally! My muse came back! I was working 60-70 hours a week while a fellow employee was on medical leave. And then for another month, I just couldn't finish the chapter. I think I got my groove back!**

**P.S. I worked out the math, and this story (the present part before they time traveled) is October 2014, since Angel would've been born June 2010. Which makes Dean 35 and Sam 31.**

Mary stared in shock at Dean. "You can't be here."

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time," said Dean.

"You don't understand," said Mary sternly. "I'm not—" She glanced over at Sam and Angel, who were also staring at her. "I don't do that anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go." She tried to close the door.

Dean put his hand on the door to stop her. "I'm sorry, but this is important, okay?"

The sound of someone running grew louder until a little tousled-haired toddler ran past the door into the living room.

Mary turned towards where he'd disappeared to. "Dean, be careful around Sammy!"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances as Mary turned back to them.

"Important how?" asked Mary.

"Mary, who is it?" asked John as he walked up to the doorway, looking at the three of them.

"Sorry, sweetie, they're just…" began Mary.

"Mary's cousins," finished Dean as Mary smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, we couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying hey, now, could we?" He held his hand out. "Dean."

John shook his hand, frowning. "You look familiar."

"Really?" said Dean. "Yeah, you do, too, actually, you know? We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Gotta love 'em."

"I'm John." He held his hand out to Sam.

Sam stared at him for a moment before shaking his hand, speechless.

"This is Sam," Dean supplied.

"Sam?" asked John. "Sam and Dean? You don't say. You know, we, uh—our boys are Sam and Dean."

"Really?" Dean smiled back. "They're, uh—they're family names." He looked over at his daughter. "This is Angel."

"Hi," Angel smiled a greeting to her grandparents.

John glanced down at Sam's hand still grasped in his and back up at Sam. "You okay, pal? You look a little spooked."

Sam shook himself and released John's hand. "Oh. Oh, yeah. Just…long trip."

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"Well, Sam, Dean and angel were just on their way out," said Mary.

"What?" said John. "They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come on in for a beer."

"Twist my arm," said Dean as Mary glared at him.

A baby began crying from somewhere in the house, and Mary instantly headed away from the door.

"Come on in," said John, holding the door open for them.

The three of them walked into the house, heading left through the foyer towards the living room.

"The way she was looking at me, you'd think I was about to get grounded," Dean muttered to the other two.

Angel and Sam chuckled a little as they walked into the living room. There, they found a little mop-haired four-year-old sitting on the rug, zooming his little toy cars around on the floor. He made little sound effects as two of the cars collided. He then looked up at them in curiosity.

They heard the door close before John walked into the living room, heading over and kneeling next to the boy.

"Dean, this is Angel, Dean and Sam," John told him.

Little four-year-old Dean smiled. "Like me and Sammy!"

Dean and Sam smiled at each other.

"Yeah, like you and Sammy," John told him. "They're Mommy's cousins."

Little Dean looked over at Angel. "You look like Mommy."

Angel smiled over at Dean, who gave her a small smile in return, before looking back down at Little Dean. "Well, we **are** cousins. In fact—" she knelt in front of him, "you look just like Big Dean over there." She pointed at Dean.

Footsteps echoed from the foyer as Mary came down the stairs carrying an infant Sam. Angel stood and headed back from Little Dean, nervous about what Mary's reaction would be to seeing a hunter stranger near her little boy. Mary walked into the living room as John stood also, cradling Sam in her arms as she held a bottle of formula to his mouth.

"Aw, he's cute," smiled Angel.

Dean subtly shoved Sam a little with his arm, giving him an "Awww…" look. Sam rolled his eyes a little, giving Dean a shove back.

"Thanks," said Mary stiffly, sitting in a recliner to feed Sam.

John sat in the other recliner. "Please, have a seat."

Angel, Dean and Sam sat on the couch across from them as Little Dean went back to playing in the middle of the group. Angel decided to just sit back and let Sam and Dean talk with their parents. Sam looked over at Mary, staring at her in misty-eyed nostalgia.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" asked John.

"Oh, yeah," said Sam, shaking himself once again. "Yeah, um, I'm just, um…" He looked at Mary. "You are so beautiful."

Mary frowned over at John, who, in turn, frowned over at Sam.

"He means that in a-a non-weird, wholesome family kind of way," Dean covered.

"Yeah, right," nodded Sam.

"We haven't seen Mary in-in quite some time, and…" began Dean. "See, she's the spitting image of our mom. I mean, it's—it's—"

"Eerie," finished Sam.

"So, how are you guys related?" asked John.

"You know, uh, distantly," muttered Dean.

"Oh," said John. "So, you knew Mary's parents?"

"Yeah," said Dean. "Yeah. Mary's dad was, uh, pretty much like a grandpa to us."

"Oh," said John. "That was tragic, that heart attack." He put a hand consolingly on Mary's shoulder.

Mary looked nervously over at Dean, knowing he knew the real story: how the Yellow-Eyed Demon had possessed her father Samuel and stabbed him before making a deal with her.

"Yes, it was," muttered Dean.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing in town, anyway?" asked John.

"Uh, business, you know," said Dean.

"Oh, yeah?" said John. "What line of work?"

Sam and Dean answered at the same time with "Plumbing" and "Scrap metal."

"Oh, gosh, it's almost seven," said Mary suddenly. "I hate to be rude, but I gotta get dinner ready."

"Maybe they could stay," suggested John.

"I'm sure they have to leave," said Mary shortly.

"Daddy…" whined Little Dean, standing and scooting over to John's chair as he danced a little on the spot, "I have to go…"

John nodded at his son before looking up at the other three. "Uh, look, please stay. You know, it would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family." He stood, ushering Dean towards the stairs and muttering to him as they walked. "You know, some day, you're gonna have to learn how to go on your own."

Sam chuckled a little next to Dean, who sent him a glare.

Mary set the bottle of formula down on the end table before laying a small towel on her shoulder. She repositioned Baby Sam so he was leaning up against her chest over the towel. She began patting him on the back to burp him. "You have to leave, now."

Dean leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. "Okay, just listen—"

"No, you listen," Mary shot at him. "Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now, you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want, no. Leave me alone."

"You and John are in danger," Angel told her, deciding not to tell her it was her **sons** that Anna was after.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mary as Baby Sam burped a little and she wiped the corner of the towel at his mouth.

"Something's coming for you," said Dean.

Mary's eyes widened as she sobered, unconsciously clutching Sam a little closer to her. "Demon?"

Dean shook his head a little, knowing she must be thinking of Yellow-Eyes with the ten year marker rolling around. "Not exactly."

"Well, what, then?" asked Mary.

"It's kind of hard to explain, okay?" said Dean. "It's—"

"An angel," Sam told her.

Mary chuckled slightly. "What? There's no such thing."

"I wish," muttered Dean. "But they're twice as strong as demons and bigger dicks."

"Why would an angel want to kill us?" asked Mary.

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you've gotta trust us, and we gotta go," Dean pleaded. "Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you."

Tears began to fill Mary's eyes, clearly upset that her hunting had come back to find her boys. "Okay, where do we go?"

"Out of here," said Dean. "We gotta move now, though."

"Okay, but what do I tell John?" asked Mary.

"Just tell him that, uh, that we're going on a…roadtrip," Dean finished lamely.

Angel, Sam and Mary all looked over at him incredulously at his excuse.

"Look, tell him we're actually FBI agents and a criminal is going after our family for revenge," said Angel. "That should basically over it."

Feet slapped against the stairs as Little Dean ran back down the stairs with John. The kid ran back over to his cars and began playing again.

John looked around at everyone's somber expressions. "What'd I miss?"

"Look, John, there's something you need to know," said Mary, bouncing Sam a little in her arms as he began to fuss. She glanced at Dean, Sam and Angel. "My cousins—" she looked back at John, "they're not in plumbing…or scrap metal. They're, uh…they're with the FBI."

"Feds?" asked John. "Why didn't you guys just say so?"

"We're part of a special undercover unit, top secret," Dean fibbed.

"And you're telling me now, because…" said John.

"There's a suspect who's broken out of prison, wanted for murder," Sam told him. "Dean and I are the ones who caught him and put him behind bars. Now, he's out for revenge. We fear that any family of ours might be in danger. We've come to take you to a safe house."

John's eyes grew wide in alarm, looking down at his eldest son and then at his youngest. He then looked over at Mary. "I guess that explain why you've been so jumpy ever since they got here." He looked back at the others. "When do we leave?"

"We hole up for the moment," Angel told them.

Sam and Dean glanced over at her quickly, frowning in confusion.

"Sam, Dean, go fix some dinner for all of us," Angel said. "Mary, John, pack a couple bags."

"What do we need?" asked John.

"A couple changes of clothes, whatever you think the boys might need," replied angel. "Pack for, say, a week."

John nodded, kneeling next to his son. "Come on, Dean. Let's go pack. We're going on a roadtrip."

Little Dean smiled as he jumped up, heading up the stairs with his parents and brother.

Dean grabbed Angel's elbow. "What are you doing? We don't have time for a family dinner."

"It's past dinner time," Angel told him. "I don't know about you, but a four-year-old doesn't do well with a missed meal, especially when it's you. This'll give 'em time to pack. Just whip something quick up. I'm gonna go take a shower." She began to turn towards the staircase.

"Whoa, whoa," said Dean. "You're gonna take a shower? Now? What about Anna?"

Angel turned back towards them. "Well, I can psychically link with the both of you. If Anna comes busting through the door—" she tapped the side of her head a few times, "just yell for me." She turned back towards the staircase again.

"By the time you get out and get downstairs, it'll be too late," Dean told her.

Angel slowly turned back towards him. "Uh, hello? Time traveler? If I get out of the shower to find you all dead, I'll just pop back and save you. But right now, I'm gonna go have some me time. Bending time and space works hell on the pores." She smiled. "Okay?" She turned and began heading up the stairs.

Dean leaned over towards Sam, mumbling to him. "I blame you for her prima donna beauty queen thing."

"I heard that!" Angel called from the top of the stairs.

Dean smiled as he shook his head. "Still love ya, sweetie!"

Angel stopped and headed down a couple of stairs, glaring at him. "Don't call me sweetie. I'm thirty years old."

Dean nodded seriously, giving her a salute. "Yes, sir."

Angel rolled her eyes as she smiled fondly, turning and heading back up the stairs.

Dean stared after her for a moment, frowning suddenly. "Holy crap…"

"What?" asked Sam.

Dean looked over at his brother. "My own daughter is practically the same age as me."

Sam chuckled before heading towards the kitchen to begin dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Oh, man! I was rereading parts of the second installment of this story to find out I had already written that Angel could teleport. Oops...**

Dean headed out of the kitchen, leaving Sam to finish the dinner plans. He trooped up the stairs and headed for where he could hear voices. They were coming from Sam's nursery.

Dean stopped at the doorway. "You guys doing okay?"

Mary looked up at him from packing a diaper bag. "Yeah, we're fine. Dinner ready?"

"Almost," Dean told them as Little Dean helped John pack a small bag of Sam's clothes.

"Good," said Mary. "We got us and Dean packed already. We'll be down soon."

"Where are the bags?" Dean asked. "I'll take 'em for ya."

"By the stairs," Mary told him.

Dean nodded as his eyes fell on Sam lying in the crib. His eyes then travelled up to the ceiling, staring in trepidation at it. He swallowed thickly as he thought about what awaited in here just three months from now.

"Are you okay?" asked Mary.

Dean quickly looked at her with a smile. "Oh, yeah. Just, uh…nice nursery."

Mary looked at him strangely. "Thanks." She went back to her packing.

Dean turned and headed back down the hallway, spotting the luggage at the top of the stairs. As he bent to grab one, he glanced over to his right and spotted his old bedroom. Glancing back down the hallway to see if anyone was coming, he let go of the suitcase and stepped slowly inside. He gazed at the Knight Rider bedspread, the toy cars littered on the floor and a couple action figures by the nightstand: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Dean chuckled as he walked around the room, stopping to reminisce over an object every once in a while. As Dean passed the small desk across from the bed, he stooped a little and picked up a bent-up Slinky from the desktop. He smiled fondly as he remembered how many times he would run up to the top of the stairs just to send the Slinky back down to the bottom again.

Dean put the Slinky back on the desk, heading back towards the bed and spotting something familiar sticking out from under the bed. "Oh, no way…"

He bent over and pulled the book out, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at it with a small smile. It was "The Giving Tree." He had Mom read this story almost every night, and after Mom died, Dean had read this story to Sam until the kid said he was too old for bedtime stories.

Dean flipped the cover open, seeing the untidy "DEAN" written along the top. He looked down at the empty space below it that would one day read: "AND SAMMY." He chuckled a little and closed the book, putting it back in its place.

Dean headed back out to the landing, pausing at the luggage when he heard music coming from the closed door in the opposite wall.

"_Playin' my favorite song. An' I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me. Yeah, me, singin'—"_

Dean stepped over to the bathroom as someone began singing along with Joan Jett above the spray of the shower.

"I love rock 'n roll!" Angel sang with the music. "So put another dime in the jukebox, baby! I love rock 'n roll! So come an' take your time an' dance with me!"

There was a pause as the drums beat for a moment.

"_Owww!"_ Angel let out with the song before the water turned off.

Dean smiled and shook his head fondly as he turned and picked up the luggage, carrying it downstairs and out to the Impala. He unlocked it with the keys he had pulled from the key rack by the front door. After he had loaded everything into the trunk, he headed back inside to see that the Winchesters had come downstairs with Sam's bags.

"Your friend has quite the charismatic personality," said Mary with a head tilt up the stairs.

Dean shrugged. "She gets it from her father."

"Where's that music she's playing coming from?" asked John.

"Ah, she's probably listening to her iPod," Dean mumbled as he headed towards the kitchen.

"What's an I-pod?" asked Mary.

Dean winced in frustration. _Man, I got a real problem with watching what time I'm in, don't I?_

He turned to face them. "Uh, just a, uh, new experimental music player. Uh…federally issued."

Mary eyed him suspiciously. "Right…"

"Smooth, Dean," said Angel as she headed down the stairs. "Smooth."

John frowned between the two of them. "So, it **isn't**a new music thing?" His gaze landed on Angel for confirmation.

Angel glanced at Dean real quick before looking back at John. "That's classified."

Mary frowned at the both of them, starting to get real suspicious.

"Hey, let's check on that dinner!" Dean called suddenly, heading for the kitchen.

"Definitely," said Angel, following her father as they tried to distract Mary from the whole thing.

Of course, their method probably only served to solidify Mary's reservations about their behavior. They both knew Mary was starting to get onto their trail. She knew they weren't feds, so she knew they would have no reason to say something was classified—as far as she knew.

Dean and Angel found Sam stirring a pot of spaghetti and a pot of meat sauce.

"How's it goin, Suzie Homemaker?" smirked Dean as he leaned against the counter with arms folded.

Angel walked over to the table, leaning on the back of a chair.

"Good, considering my help flaked on me about fifteen minutes ago," said Sam with a pointed look at Dean.

Dean shrugged. "You said you had it handled."

"Yeah, long enough to go tell everyone it was almost ready," Sam replied with a false smile. "Then you never came back."

"Well, he's back now, isn't he?" said Mary, her voice hard as steel.

Dean glanced over to see her glaring at him in a "get to work now" way. He quickly looked away. "Yes, ma'am." He turned towards the counter, grimacing at Sam in a "I'm in trouble now" way.

"Just make sure the sauce doesn't burn," Sam told him.

Dean grabbed the spoon and began stirring it as Sam opened the oven to check the garlic bread.

Mary looked down at the stack of plates on the table, picking them up. "You know, if we're gonna be gone for a few days, I don't want the dishes rotting in the sink." She set the plates on the counter and turned toward the pantry by the fridge. "I'll get the paper plates—"

"Uh, you sit," Sam interrupted suddenly, heading her off. "I'll get 'em."

"It's okay," said Mary. "You're cooking, so—"

"But I feel bad, making you leave and everything," said Sam, standing in front of the pantry door. "It's fine."

Mary shrugged with a frown. "Okay…"

Dean frowned at Sam, waving a hand out to say "what the hell?" Sam glanced over to see Mary wasn't looking before opening the pantry door, showing Dean the angel-banishing sigil drawn in blood on the inside of the door. Sam shrugged at him, and Dean nodded and mouthed "nice." Sam quickly pulled some paper plates from the stack on a shelf before closing the door.

Sam set the plates on the table before heading back to the stove. He lowered his voice as he stirred the pasta. "I figure if Anna pops in before we get out of here, we'll be ready."

"Good call," Dean muttered back.

"Alright, we're good," said Sam, turning off the oven and burners.

"Dean, time to eat!" Mary called into the other room, where John sat on the couch with Little Dean and Sam.

Little Dean jumped up as John stood, carrying Baby Sam. Mary lifted Little Dean and put him in a chair as John set Baby Sam into the carrier and put it on an extra chair at the table. Angel put plates all around the table as Dean and Sam got the pasta and garlic bread into bowls. Everyone sat down and dug in.

"Mm," said John after a few bites, "this is good, Sam."

"Home Ec course in college," Sam told them. "My, uh…" he shifted a little with a fond smile, "my girlfriend said she refused to be the sole stay-at-home housewife, so…"

"Dean…" Mary admonished, making him sit back down in his seat from reaching for the bowl of garlic bread. "Not until you finish."

Little Dean pouted. "I want bread…"

"After you eat your spaghetti," Mary told him. She looked up at Sam, Dean and Anna. "I swear he's gonna grow up to have a sweet tooth."

Dean shrugged as he grabbed a piece of garlic bread himself. "Nothing wrong with a sweet tooth. You just gotta know how to work out."

"Exactly," agreed Angel, taking a big bite out of some bread.

Sam looked between the two of them, chuckling.

Mary wiped the smears of marinara sauce from Little Dean's face as John put the silverware in the dishwasher.

"John, can you put Sam's bags in the car?" said Mary.

"Sure," said John, heading for the living room.

Angel helped Sam and Dean put the leftovers in the fridge and the dishes in the sink.

There was a crash in the living room, and Mary, Sam, Dean and Angel rushed into the room to see John lying in the debris of the broken china cabinet. Anna stood in the middle of the room, staring at him.

"Go, go!" Dean told Sam, reaching into his jacket as he charged at Anna.

Sam rushed towards the kitchen as Dean pulled an angel sword out of his jacket. Anna turned and easily deflected the sword. Angel charged forward, raising her hand and causing Anna to go flying into the wall and fall to her knees.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna," said Dean as Anna climbed back to her feet.

"You, too, Dean," said Anna. She ran forward, throwing Dean across the room.

Angel stepped in front of Little Dean and Baby Sam at the table as Anna turned towards them.

"I'm sorry," said Anna. "But this is the only way."

"Over my dead body," growled Angel.

A flash of white light filled the room, and Anna grimaced as she vanished into the light. Angel looked over her shoulder to see Sam taking his hand away from a burning sigil on the pantry door. Angel then glanced down at her young father to see if he was okay.

"Dean!" Mary exclaimed, rushing over to him and hugging him close. "Are you okay?"

"Mommy!" cried Little Dean, clinging to his mother.

Mary reached one hand over to check on Baby Sam. Seeing that they were fine, she looked over at John in the living room, who stood staring at the place where Anna had disappeared. His gaze slowly moved up to Mary, confused and a little betrayed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Oh, finally! Work overtime took over again! Fortunately, I have the next few chapters planned! I thought this chapter was going to take at least another day to write, but it started flowing as soon as I got started.**

Dean sat in the backseat of the Impala with Angel in between him and Sam, while John drove with Little Dean and Mary holding Baby Sam next to him. They had rushed out of the house quickly, everyone avoiding questions for the time being in lieu of safety. Now that they were on the move though, Dean could tell that the questions were going to start coming soon.

Mary turned her head a little to glance at Dean. "You told me she was after us. You didn't say anything about my children."

_And there they are…_

Dean shrugged slightly, avoiding her eyes.

Sam grimaced a little. "We…didn't want to freak you out."

"By not telling me an angel wanted my children dead?" Mary shot at him.

"She'll kill you just as quickly to get to them," said Angel.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Mary snarled at her.

"I'm just saying, you're in as much danger as them," Angel told her gently.

"You still lied to me," Mary said pointedly.

"And what about you?" said John suddenly.

Dean exchanged a look with the other two in the backseat. _Here we go…_

"Something weird's going on here that you know about," said John. He looked in the rearview mirror. "That you _all_ know about. Now, I want some answers. Who was that girl? _What_ was that girl?"

Everyone just sat silently, not sure how to bring it up.

"Somebody better start talking soon here," said John.

Dean sighed. "She was an angel."

John glanced at him in the rearview mirror skeptically.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Gone rogue."

John glanced between the road and the rearview mirror. "An angel?" He looked between the three of them in the backseat. "Who are you people?"

Dean did not miss Mary's flinch when John said "you people."

Angel shrugged. "We're hunters. We track down things that go bump in the night: vampires, demons, werewolves, shapeshifters. You know…monsters."

"Monsters," said John, taking it in. He looked over at Mary for her clarification, as though he could not quite believe these strangers he had just met. "_Monsters_?"

"Yes," said Mary quietly.

John looked back at the road. "Monsters are real…"

"I'm sorry," said Mary quickly. "I didn't know how—"

John looked at her. "And you fight them?" He looked in the rearview mirror. "_All_ of you?"

"Yeah," said Sam.

John's fists clenched around the steering wheel as he looked back at the road. "How long?"

They could all tell who he had directed that question at; he did not really care about the strangers in the backseat.

Mary hesitated. "All my life."

John's jaw clenched at the revelation that Mary had lied to him since the moment they had met.

Dean felt a little offended at his father's behavior. It wasn't exactly Mary's fault that her parents had raised her like this. Kids don't really have much of a say in how they grow up. And can he really blame her for not telling him? What was she supposed to do? Turn to him on their first date and say, "Hey, John, my family and I hunt the boogeyman in our spare time"?

"John, just try to understand—" began Mary.

"She didn't exactly have a choice—" Dean defended his mother as Angel and Sam joined in also.

"Shut up, all of you!" yelled John. "Look, not another word, or so help me, I will turn this car around!"

Silence fell as John looked back at the road.

Dean glanced nervously over at Sam, lowering his voice. "Wow…Awkward family road trip."

"No kidding," Sam whispered back.

They spent the next half hour or so in isolated silence, just waiting for the Campbell cabin to appear in the distance. The boy had fallen asleep in Mary's arms, the engine of the Impala lulling them into dreamland.

John sighed suddenly from the driver's seat. "Monsters, huh?"

Mary looked over at him, recognizing the olive branch. "Yeah…"

"And you, uh…your parents raised you to hunt them?" asked John.

Mary nodded. "Yeah."

"What does that mean?" asked John. "What does a hunter do?"

Mary sighed, resigning herself to explaining their complicated lifestyle. "We scour newspapers for weird stories: unsolved mysteries, unexplained deaths, weird occurrences. Anytime a story catches our attention, we travel to that town and start investigating. Most of the time, we impersonate authority officials to get into the crime scene or get access to the police reports. Once we have the information and figure out what's causing whatever is going on, we figure out how to put an end to it."

"End to it?" said John. "You mean, kill them?"

Mary hesitated uneasily.

"Well, John, it's not like their human," said Dean. "They're evil."

John glared at him in the rearview mirror. "Did it sound like I was asking you?"

Dean eyebrows shot up as he unconsciously leaned further back into the seat away from his father. "No, sir."

Angel silently sniggered, quickly hiding it as Dean shot her a look.

John looked at Dean a bit longer before looking back at the road. "What does 'getting rid of it' mean?"

"Well, if it's a werewolf, vampire, shapeshifter or other corporeal creature, we kill it," Mary explained. "If it's a ghost, we salt and burn the bones to put the spirit to rest. If it's a curse or spell, we break it. It just depends on the hunt."

John sighed. "So…you know how to fight? Handle a gun?"

Mary shrugged. "I hold my own."

John glanced up into the rearview mirror again. "And you? Were you three raised this way, too?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir."

Angel shook her head. "No."

Dean and Sam both frowned over at her. "What?"

"None of us was raised to do this," Angel told her grandfather. "We were born into it. For us, it's…almost like a destiny, in a way…a calling."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances at her words. It was true; the three of them had been fated to become hunters. They were meant to fall into this life to fulfill some destiny later in life.

John frowned at her in the mirror for a moment before glancing between the three of them. "You're not really related to Mary, are you?"

"No," said Dean, Sam and Angel at the same time.

John nodded, looked back at the road, and then glanced over at Mary. "How much further?"

"Just another hour or so," Mary told him, cuddling Little Dean closer to her. She glanced into the backseat. "So…it's later. Why is there a rogue angel after us?"

Dean exchanged glances with Angel and Sam before looking pointedly at the little ones up front with her. "Later… when we have a minute."

Mary glanced down at her boys before looking back up at Dean and nodding. "But I want one question answered right now." Her gaze slid over to Angel.

Dean glanced over at Angel and back at Mary. He had wondered when this was gonna come up.

"I saw you fling that angel across the room," Mary told Angel. "How did you do that?"

Angel hesitated. "Let's just say, I was…born different."

Mary frowned. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it means," said Angel. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you anymore than that. Just trust me when I saw all I want to do is protect your family."

Mary stared hard at her for a moment before looking back through the windshield, holding her boys close.

****************************************SPN**************************************************************************************

The Impala pulled up to a cabin in the middle of a clearing in the woods. As they all climbed out of the car, Dean assessed the place. It was clearly a hunter's safe house. Isolated, kept clear of the trees so you could see the enemy coming. The inside was probably accumulated sufficiently with every hunter's needs.

Mary held Baby Sam close as John hoisted Little Dean into his arms, settling him on his hip. As Dean and Sam grabbed their duffel bags from the trunk, Mary led the four of them towards the cabin, opening the front door.

Mary flipped on a light by the door, heading into what looked like the living room. "Place has been in the family for years." She knelt carefully with Sammy in her arms in front of the couch, lifting up the edge of the rug to reveal a symbol painted under it. "Devil's traps. Pure iron fixtures, of course." She stood, heading into the next room and flipping on the lights for the small chandelier over a table. "Um, there should be salt and holy water in the pantry, knives, guns."

"All that stuff will do is piss it off," Sam told her as John set Little Dean down on the couch in the living room.

Little Dean began playing with a couple toys John put in front of him that they had brought from Lawrence.

"So, what will kill it?" asked Mary. "Or slow it down, at least?"

"Well, you guys do have me," smiled Angel, leaning on the back of a chair at the table. "I think I can take her. After all, I have taken some pretty big fish." She shared a secret smile with Sam and Dean.

Dean smirked at her, thinking about when she had killed Lucifer. "That's my girl."

Mary glanced between the two of them and chuckled. "Well, that figures."

Dean frowned as he looked over at her. "What figures?"

Mary shrugged. "You two are dating, right?"

Dena and Angel frowned in disgust. "Ew!"

Mary frowned. "What?"

"That's not—" began Dean. "We are **not **dating!"

Sam stifled his laughter behind his hand.

"Just old friends," Angel quickly clarified.

"Oh, okay," muttered Mary, confused at their outburst. "Just the way you phrased that, I just…Never mind. So…what stops angels, again?"

As his laughter died down, Sam pulled his hand away from his mouth, shrugging. "Not much."

Mary chuckled sardonically. "Great."

"He said not much, not nothing," said Dena, heading towards the table and gesturing to the duffel he was carrying. "We packed." He dropped the bag onto the table and pulled the zipper back, rummaging through it and pulling out a piece of paper with the angel-banishing sigil on it. "If we put this up and she comes close, we beam her right off the starship."

John walked over to the table, watching and listening to the hunters' meeting.

Sam opened his own bag, pulling out one of the old clay jars. "This is holy oil. It's kind of like a…like a devil's trap for angels. Come on. I'll show you how it works." He headed into the living room with Mary.

John walked over to Dean at the table. "Hey, what's the deal with the thing on the paper?"

"It's a sigil," Dean told him. "It means—"

"I don't care what it means," said John with a hard edge to his voice. "Where does it go?"

"On a wall or a door."

"How big should I make it?"

Dean looked down at the table. "John—"

"What? Y'all might have treated me like a fool, but I am not useless. I can draw a damn—" John grabbed the paper off of the table, "whatever it is—a sigil."

"Why don't you go help Sam out, okay? 'Cause this has got to be done in…" Dean looked at him for a moment. "It's gotta be done in human blood."

John stared at him for a moment before looking down at a large knife lying on the table. He picked it up, pulled it out of its sheath and pressed it to his palm, slicing a cut open. He looked back up at Dean with a hard, determined look. "So, how big?"

Dean felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards into a smirk. "I'll show you." He looked down at the table and chuckled a little.

"What?" asked John.

Dean looked up at his father. "All of a sudden, you…you really remind me of my dad."

Angel smiled as Dean walked towards the wall, John following him. As Dean held the paper up and told John how to draw the sigil, Angel watched her father and grandfather together.

Dean always said that Sam turned out to be more like their father than he was, but at that moment when John took that knife, Angel could see her own father in those unwavering eyes. Sure, Sam was as stubborn and single-minded as his father, but Dean obviously had the same sense of purpose and mission John had taken on since Mary had died.

As Angel's gaze moved over to John, she just watched him admiringly. This was the man that had raised her own father, the man that the boys looked up to, the man that had taken everything they threw at him and gave it back in spades. It was a little surreal. For all the stories her father and uncle had told her about John Winchester, he almost felt like a legend to her. And yet, here he was, in real life, a real person…her family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dean sat at the table in what was once the dining room, watching as Little Dean sat playing on the floor in the living room in front of the couch. Mary sat on the couch with a small baby blanket thrown over her chest and left shoulder, breastfeeding Baby Sam. Even though they were in hiding from a powerful supernatural being, **this** was what a family should be. **This** was what Dean and his brother had missed out on for so many years: a normal kid playing with his toys on a normal day.

Dean heard footsteps, and he glanced up to see Angel coming through the doorway from the hall. Dean went back to watching himself playing with his toy cars, frowning in nostalgia.

Angel sat down across from him at the table. "You okay?"

Dean's gaze went back to her, question on his face.

"You look like you're trying to figure out who's on first," Angel told him.

Dean found a smile appearing on his face as he huffed out a chuckle. Angel joined in the quiet laughter, waiting for his answer.

Dean glanced over at Mary on the couch before looking down at his hands. "Look, after we stop Anna…" he looked up at his daughter, "you gotta take us back to that night."

Angel sagged in her chair, looking down at the table. "Dad—"

"What is the point of being able to time travel if we don't at least try?" Dean told her.

"I **have** tried," Angel pointed out, leaning forward a little over the table. "And each and every time, the angels stop me. They say destiny can't be changed."

Dean sighed, leaning forward conspiratorially. "Well, the angels' plan basically boils down to me having you so you can grow up into your abilities, travel back to our time and kill the devil. All the stuff in between is negotiable. I mean, it doesn't have to be me that breaks the first seal. They proved that with the final seal. They found another way to break it."

Angel looked down discontentedly at her hands, a hurt frown appearing on her face. Dean sighed, reaching forward and taking her hand in his. Angel looked up at him.

"If destiny really wants you to be here, it'll find a way…even if Mom never died." Dean gave her a smile.

After a moment, Angel returned the smile, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Well…" began Angel, shrugging, "we won't know until we try, will we?"

Dean's smile widened as he gave her hand a final squeeze and let it go. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?" asked Angel.

"The angel-banishing sigil," said Dean, a curious look on his face. "Why doesn't it work on you?"

"Well, I'm not actually an angel, so…" explained Angel.

"No effect, huh?" said Dean, glancing back at his mother.

"Not so much," Angel muttered and then thought about it. "Well…"

Dean looked over at her, intrigued.

Angel shrugged. "Kind of tingles…" She laughed a little as Dean joined in.

*********************************************SPN******************************************************************************

John touched up the sigil with some of his blood as Sam walked into the doorway, watching.

"That's really good," said Sam.

John turned towards him. "You come to check on me?"

"Uh…" began Sam, crossing towards a bench in the bay window. "I wanted to say I—I'm sorry about all this. I know it's a lot."

"Look, how long have you known about this…hunting stuff?" asked John.

Sam stood in front of the bench, looking over at the father who had taught him to hunt. "Pretty much forever. My dad raised me in it."

"You're serious?" said John, voice rising in anger. "Who the hell does that to a kid?"

Sam chuckled inwardly. _If only my dad could hear himself right now…_

He frowned, attempting to at least partially defend their family. "Well, for the record, Mary's parents did."

"I don't care," John vented. "You know, what kind of irresponsible bastard lets a child anywhere near—You know, you could've been killed!"

Sam shrugged, not really feeling that it was any big deal; it just came with the job. "I, uh…came kind of close."

_I even got there a few times,_ Sam thought with a chuckle.

"The number it must've done on your head. Your father was supposed to protect you."

Sam's brow bunched as he stared at his father in sorrow. "He was trying. He died trying…believe me." He eased himself down onto the bench behind him. "I used to be mad at him. I mean, I used to…" his jaw clenched as he brought forth the memories of all those years ago, dredging up the emotions that went with them, "I used to hate the guy. But now, I…I get it. He was…just doing the best he could. And he was trying to keep it together in—in this impossible situation. See…my mom, um…She was amazing, beautiful, and she was the love of his life. And she got killed. And…I think he would have gone crazy if he didn't do something. Truth is, um, my dad died before I got to tell him that I understand why he did what he did."

Even though Sam knew John had no clue who he really was, he prayed that John would hang onto these words for years to come and somehow know before the end that they came from him.

"And I forgive him for what it did to us," Sam told John. "I do. And I just…I love him."

John frowned sadly at Sam and nodded. Sam looked down at the floor before the tears could form in his eyes and fall down his face.

***************************************************SPN**************************************************************************

Mary watched Dean pour the holy oil in a circle in the living room as she held her baby on the couch. Little Dean sat by the entryway into the dining room, where he had moved to in order to play with Angel.

"Okay," said Mary.

Dean and Angel glanced up at her.

"You said you'd explain everything when we had a minute," said Mary. "We have a minute. Why does an angel want my boys dead?"

"Yeah, that's something I'd like to know, too," said John as he walked in and leaned against the doorway.

Sam eased past him and walked over towards the dining room, leaning on the entryway across from Angel and Little Dean.

Dean glanced at Angel and Sam before looking down at his feet. "'Cause they're dicks."

Mary chuckled. "Not good enough. I didn't even know they existed. My boys are innocent children who have never even heard of hunting, and now they're targets?"

Dean hesitated. "It's complicated."

"Fine," said Mary, standing and adjusting Sammy in her arms.

"You're just gonna have to trust us, okay?" said Dean.

"We've been trusting you all day," John muttered, leveling a hard gaze at the three of them.

"It's kind of hard to believe," Dean told them.

"Alright, then," said Mary, starting to turn towards the doorway. "I'm walking out the door."

"I'm your son," Dean blurted.

Mary froze with John, looking back at him. "What?"

"I'm your son," said Dean, gesturing to Sam with a jerk of his head. "We both are. Sorry, I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year 2013." He raised a hand towards Angel, who had stood from the floor. "Angel zapped us back here."

"You can't expect us to believe that," said John.

Sam eased away from the wall, stepping a little towards Mary and his younger self in her arms. "Our names our Dean and Sam Winchester. We're named after your parents."

Mary looked down at the baby in her arms and then up at Sam. She then glanced between Dean and Little Dean playing on the floor. John merely stood staring at the two older brothers in confusion.

"When I would get sick," Dean went on, looking Mary straight in the eye, "you would make me tomato-rice soup, because that's what your mom made you."

Mary's eyes widened a little as John stared at him.

"And instead of a lullaby…you would sing 'Hey, Jude,'" Dean went on, "'cause that's your favorite Beatles song."

Mary's jaw dropped slightly as her gaze shifted over to Sam, moving all over his face, before she looked down at the baby in her arms. She could see the similar freckles on both faces, the same at ease little smile. She then glanced over at Little Dean on the floor, who looked up at her from his toys. Mary's eyes slid from her boy's eyes up to the same familiar green eyes staring back at her from Dean.

"I…I don't believe it," muttered Mary as tears began to fill her eyes. "No…"

"I'm sorry, but it's true," said Dean.

"I raised my kids to be hunters?" whispered Mary.

"No," Dean told her quickly. "No, you didn't."

Mary stared in horror at the hunters her sons had grown up to be, her grasp on Baby Sam tightening. "How could I do that to you?"

"You didn't do it," Dean insisted. He hesitated. "Because you're dead."

John's gaze slid over to Sam, who stared sadly back at him. The conversation between the two of them suddenly sprang into his mind, the true connotation behind Sam's words abruptly taking on a whole new meaning.

Mary's eyes widened. "What…what happened?"

"Yellow-Eyed Demon," said Dean.

Mary nodded, knowing now that it had to do with the deal she'd made with the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

"He killed you, and—" Dean glanced over at his father, "John became a hunter to get revenge."

John looked fearfully over at his wife, slipping his arms around her.

Dean stared at his father. "He raised us in this life." He looked back at Mary. "Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam's nursery exactly six months after he's born: November 2, 1983. Remember that date. And whatever you do…do **not** go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and you run."

Mary nodded quickly, holding Baby Sam closer to her. Little Dean was watching his mother closely, and he finally got up and hurried over to her, clinging to her leg as he felt the fear coming from her. John bent over and picked Little Dean up in his arms, holding him close.

Mary frowned as she looked at her grown-up sons, a slight smile appearing on her face despite the seriousness of the situation. Her gaze fell on Angel, and she frowned, just now realizing they had not introduced her. "And…she is?"

Dean looked back at Angel and then turned back to Mary with a smile. "Angel…Angel Mary Winchester."

"You have a sister?" asked John.

Dean shook his head. "She's my…" his smile widened in obvious pride, "she's my daughter."

Mary's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Daughter?" She looked back and forth between Dean and Angel—who appeared to be the same age—in confusion.

"She came from the future," Dean explained.

The two of them gave him a look that said, "yeah, we know that."

"_Our_ future," Dean made clear.

"You have a daughter?" asked Mary with a smile. "How'd you meet her?"

Dean shared a frown with Angel.

"Her mother," Mary clarified.

Dean looked over at the other two, sharing uneasy looks. They knew they couldn't tell Mary that **Dean** was technically Angel's mother. That would bring about talk of how Dean got pregnant.

Dean looked back at his parents. "Uh…it's a…long story."

"So, was she…an angel or…demon or—" asked John.

"No, no, God, no, nothing like that," Dean interrupted him. "It's just, uh…the circumstances of her birth gave her these abilities."

"The abilities of an angel?" Mary asked in astonishment.

Dean laughed a little. "Yeah, I know. Came as a shock to me, too." He glanced over at Angel with a proud smile. "But, hey, they do come in handy. I mean, you did kill Lucifer."

"What? Lucifer?"

Dean froze and glanced over at his parents as they stared at him in shock. He slowly turned his head towards Sam and Angel with a wince and muttered, "I've said too much, haven't I?"

Sam rolled his eyes, stepping forward to intercept. "Look, we can't really tell you anything. Just know that we, uh…we saved the world."

Dean gave a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, but not before jacking it up first."

Mary and John stared at him in alarm again as Angel put her head into her hand in annoyance.

Dean gave an uneasy smile as he jerked his thumb towards the dining room. "I'm gonna go wait in the other room." He turned and walked towards the table.

Angel stepped towards her grandparents. "Ignore him. He, uh…likes the sound of his own voice."

Mary took a step towards Angel, smile on her face. "You're my granddaughter?"

Angel smiled. "Hi…Grandma." Her gaze shifted to John, who was staring at her with wide-eyed fascination.

_Probably 'cause I look so much like Mary, _Angel thought.

"Grandpa," Angel greeted.

Mary stepped forward, shifting Sam aside in her arms and enveloping Angel in a hug. Angel hugged her back, looking up at John standing a little behind Mary. John placed a hand on her arm, giving her a warm smile. Angel smiled at him as Mary broke away, and Angel looked down at Baby Sam in her arms. Angel then moved her gaze up to her young father in John's arms. She raised a hand and tucked Little Dean's hair behind his ear with a fond grin. She then stepped aside, looking between her grandparents and her dad and uncle.

Mary stepped towards Sam as she narrowed her eyes at him, as though just now really believing their story. "Sammy?"

Sam smiled at her, his gaze falling down to his younger self and then back up to her face. "Hi, Mom."

Mary pulled him into a hug, stretching up to reach his tall form.

John gave Sam a smile before looking over at Dean. "Dean?"

Dean smiled. "Yes, sir. Uh—" he smiled as he chuckled a little, "Dad."

Mary pulled away from Sam. "So, tell us about you boys."

The three of them glanced uneasily at her. As Mary began speaking again, Angel frowned as she felt something on the verge of her mind.

"Well, nothing that'll ruin history, or whatever," Mary went on. "Just, you know…hobbies, tastes in music—"

"Guys," said Angel in a far-off voice as she stared around the room in concentration, "I hate to break up this little family reunion, but I think she's coming."

Mary and John turned towards her, eyes wide.

"What?" said Mary.

"You can sense her?" asked Dean, stepping closer.

Angel frowned. "I don't know. There's something…I don't understand. I couldn't feel her the first time until she was already there, so how can I sense her coming now, unless—" She broke off, staring at the wall.

"Unless what?" prompted Dean.

Angel slowly glanced back up at her father, looking him the eye. "Unless she's not alone."

Sam's eyes widened. "Not alone?"

"She must've gotten hold of one of the angels from now," said Angel. "We need to gear up and—" Her eyes fell on the angel-banishing sigil, which looked a week old. "Oh, no…"

"What?" asked Dean, following her gaze. "Oh, damn, not good."

Angel knelt on the ground, touching the hardwood floor around the rug. "Dammit, the holy oil's gone."

A high-pitched hum began to echo in the air around the house. Sam, Dean and Angel both looked up around them in alarm, knowing exactly what that sound meant. Mary and John looked around the house in panic.

Angel stood slowly as the hum grew little by little. "They're coming…" She turned to John and Mary. "Go! Take them and hide!"

Mary and John held their boys close as they began to head towards the dining room to find a hiding place in the back of the house, the hum growing in pitch and volume.

Dean turned as they passed, yelling over the noise. "And cover their ears! I do **not** want to go back to the future deaf!" He watched them go and then turned back to the other two to find them staring at him. "Well, I don't!"

The hum grew into a whine—a screech—as Sam, Dean and Angel covered their ears. The windows blew until the sound suddenly stopped. The three of them lowered their hands and looked around the room, Dean and Sam pulling out their angel swords.

The door suddenly flew open, and a black man walked in.

Dean frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled at him. "I'm Uriel."

Dean glanced at Angel real quick. "Didn't Cas say Uriel was killing angels?"

Angel nodded with eyes narrowed at the angel. "Yeah."

"Oh, you bastard," Dean growled as he charged towards Uriel with the blade raised.

Uriel caught Dean's arm and shoved him away, sending him flying into the wall. Angel rushed forward, punching Uriel and then raised her hand to push him telekinetically against the wall. Angel concentrated on keeping him there as Sam rushed forward, ready to stab the angel blade into Uriel's heart. Uriel swung a punch at Sam, sending him to the floor, before pulling away from Angel's hold and hitting her across the face. Angel fell to the floor as they heard a struggle from the other room.

Dean looked at her. "Go!"

Angel immediately teleported to a back room, where Anna had thrown John through the window and was advancing on Mary, Little Dean and Sammy. Angel waved her hand and sent Anna flying into the wall, crashing through it and to the floor on the other side.

Angel rushed forward, holding out her hand to touch Mary's shoulder. "Come on!"

Mary leaned out of her grip, clutching her two sons tightly. "What about John?"

"She's not after him!" Angel told her. "He's fine! Hurry!"

Mary leaned forward as Angel grabbed hold of her shoulder. Angel zapped them out of the house and, in the strange feeling of in between she always felt when teleporting, she focused on anywhere but there. Suddenly, it felt like something collided with her, and the next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the living room floor of the Campbell cabin with Mary and the boys nearby.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Dean yelled as he and Sam tried to wrestle with Uriel.

"They're blocking me!" Angel cried as she got to her feet.

Anna appeared in the room, and Angel scurried over in front of her family, staring the angel down. Uriel shoved Sam off of him, knocking him out against the far wall, and then grasped Dean by the throat, shoving him up against the wall and attempting to strangle him. Anna stared at Angel for a while, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Well, come and get 'em, you bitch!" Angel yelled, bunching her hand into a fist.

Anna disappeared, and Angel spun around, ready for her to appear behind her to fight. Anna had reappeared behind Angel, shoving an old pipe through her stomach. Angel gasped as she clutched at the pipe piercing her abdomen, blood falling to the floor.

"NO!" Dean screamed in terror.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Here is an updated version of this story. I needed to add something in the talk between Dean and Michael.**

Dean watched Angel slowly drop to the floor, staring in terror at his baby girl bleeding to death. He knew it was bad; sure, Angel could heal others, but she couldn't heal herself. Not even full angels could heal themselves.

Dean renewed his struggles to get away from Uriel, fighting to get to his daughter. "Angel! Angel!"

Anna turned from Angel's now unconscious body towards Mary, who turned so as to shield her sons from the angel. Little Dean cried as he clung to his mother as Baby Sam began to cry.

"Please…" begged Mary, "not my boys…please…"

"I'm really sorry," said Anna quietly, stepping towards them.

"Anna."

Anna turned in surprise, seeing John standing behind her. Dean stared in confusion at his father, seeing something different about him but not being able to place it.

"Michael," said Anna, fear in her eyes.

Dean stared at his father, possessed by the angel that—in another life—Dean would have been the vessel for. John reached a hand forward, placing it on Anna's shoulder. Anna trembled as fire burst from her eyes, burning her up from the inside. As Anna crumbled to ash on the floor, Uriel released Dean, staring in shock at Michael as he turned towards him.

"Michael…" said Uriel as Dean gathered himself. "I didn't know…"

"Goodbye, Uriel," said Michael, snapping his fingers and making Uriel vanish.

Michael turned towards Mary, who was still clutching her children to her. "What did you do to John?"

"John is fine," Michael told her.

"Who—what are you?" asked Mary.

"Shh…" said Michael, leaning over and touching two fingers to the side of her head.

As Mary's eyes slid closed, Michael reached a hand forward and caught her, gently easing her to the floor and making sure Baby Sam stayed safe on her stomach.

"Mom?" said Little Dean. "Mom!" He looked up at the angel. "What did you do to my mommy?"

"Your mom is sleeping," said Michael, gently touching his fingers to his head also.

Little Dean fell unconscious, and Michael eased him down next to Mary.

Michael then turned towards Dean, who was rushing over to Angel. "Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?"

Dean pulled Angel into his arms, putting his hand to her face. "Angel?" He wrapped his hand around where the pole entered her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up at Michael with a hard gaze. "Fix her."

"First…we talk," Michael told him, pacing away from him. "Then I fix your darling little Angel."

"How'd you get in my dad, anyway?" asked Dean.

"I told him I could save his wife and sons, and he said yes," said Michael.

Dean frowned. "I guess they oversold me being your one and only vessel."

"You're my true vessel, but not my only one," Michael said, turning back towards him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Dean as he cradled his daughter closer to him.

"It's a bloodline."

"A bloodline?"

"Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood."

"Awesome. Six degrees of Heaven Bacon. What do you want with me?"

"You really don't know the answer to that?"

"Well, you know I'm gonna try everything I can to save my mom, so why are you here? What do you want with me?"

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do," said Michael.

Dean frowned. "You and me? What do you mean? Angel killed Lucifer. You didn't to jack squat."

Michael stepped a little closer to him, looking down at him in sympathy. "Who do you think God asked to give you your destiny?"

Dean frowned in confusion. "My destiny?"

Michael's gaze moved from Dean's face down to the daughter in his arms.

Dean looked down at Angel and then back up at Michael. "Angel? You're saying you're the one that got me pregnant?"

"I merely allowed the miracle to happen," Michael told him.

Dean looked down at Angel in his arms, holding her closer. "My daughter is here because of you?"

"Yes," Michael told him. "Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me. God asked me to give you a daughter, a daughter with such power that she would one day kill Lucifer."

Dean stared at Michael for a moment before bursting into a yell. "Then what the hell was with the rapist? The guy had no part in the whole thing! The rape didn't need to happen in the first place! You just snapped your fingers, and—bam!—there she was!"

Michael paused for a moment. "If an event that traumatic had not happened to you, what do you think you would've done?"

Dean frowned in confusion.

"You would have continued hunting, putting both yourself and the baby you did not know you were carrying in danger," Michael told him. "This way, she was kept safe until her existence was brought to your attention." His face shifted slightly, taking on the tiniest expression of sorrow. "I am sorry I had to put you through that pain to keep her out of harm's way. I didn't want this anymore than you would want to kill Sam." He turned away. "You know, my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand, and I still love him." He turned back to Dean. "But I am going to let Angel kill him because it is right and I have to."

"Oh, because God says so?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes," said Michael. "From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end."

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says?"

"Yes, because I am a good son."

"Okay, well, trust me, pal. Take it from someone who knows: that is a dead-end street."

"And you think you know better than my Father? One unimportant little man. What makes you think you get to choose?"

"Because I gotta believe that I can choose what I do with my unimportant little life."

"You're wrong. You know how I know?" Michael squatted down next to Dean. "Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born…to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's not random. It's not chance. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will's an illusion, Dean. That's why you're not going to save your mother."

Dean clenched his jaw and looked back down at his daughter, who was growing paler and paler.

"Oh, buck up," said Michael, standing back to his feet. "It could be worse. I gave you a family, didn't I?"

"What about my dad?" asked Dean, looking back up at him.

"Better than new," said Michael. "In fact, I'm gonna do your mom and your dad a favor."

"What?"

"Scrub their minds. The boys, too. They won't remember me or you."

Dean's eyes widened as he thought back to the warning they'd given their parents. "You can't do that."

"I'm just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her boys—"

"She's gonna walk right into that nursery!"

Michael nodded. "Obviously. And you always knew that was going to play out one way or another."

Dean looked back down at his daughter, knowing that once Michael healed her they would be heading straight for 1983…again.

Michael frowned over at him, seeming to know exactly what he was thinking. "Do you even want to stop the apocalypse?"

Dean glanced up at him, frowning. "What?"

"If you save your mother and prevent Azazel from feeding demon blood to your brother…then your daughter will never be born. She was created for the sole purpose of destroying Lucifer. If you avert the apocalypse now, Angel will cease to exist."

Dean grasped onto Angel tightly, the thought of losing her almost unbearable. "I would give anything to stop that from happening…but if I've learned anything over the past nine years, it's that sometimes you have to let go for the greater good."

A tear slipped from the corner of Dean's eye.

"I love my daughter more than anything…" Dean muttered, "but I can't let hundreds of people die just to save her. She wouldn't want that." He gave Michael a cheeky smile. "So, I guess I am stopping you dick bags."

Michael walked towards Dean and smiled sadly. "Wish it were that easy, Dean. You can't fight City Hall." He knelt down and pressed two fingers to Angel's forehead.

Angel vanished, and the bloody pipe fell to the floor with a clunk, leaving Dean clutching thin air.

"She's home, safe and sound," said Michael, walking over to the unconscious Sam and sending him back. He turned and walked over to Dean. "Your turn. I'll see you around, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes as Michael reached for him. There was a jolt, and Dean found himself standing in his backyard in Lawrence. He glanced over to see Sam and Angel standing across from him.

"Angel…" Dean rushed forward and pulled his daughter into his arms.

Angel circled her arms around Dean, embracing him back.

After a moment, Dean pulled away from his daughter, framing her face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

Angel nodded. "I'm fine."

"Thank God." Dean pulled her back into his arms, tears of relief starting to fill his eyes. He looked over at his brother. "You good, Sammy?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Dean released Angel and stepped back, looking between the two of them. "Can't believe we made it out of there."

"Yeah," said Angel.

Dean looked over at her, his face falling a little. He wanted for Angel to take them back to that night in the nursery so bad, but…Michael had made his intentions perfectly clear. No matter how hard they tried, how many times to tried to change the past, the angels would always be there to thwart everything.

"They're really not gonna let us save her…are they?" asked Dean.

Angel sadly shook her head, and the three of them stood in silence for a while.

"I guess that's it, then," said Dean. He gave a little smile. "At least I've still got my girl." He wrapped an arm around Angel's shoulders and squeezed her arm before glancing back at the house.

Dean's eyes widened as his smile grew bigger, and he hurried towards the house. He charged through the back door, looking around the kitchen. "Angel? Cas?"

The four-year-old girl came running from the staircase, hurrying towards Dean. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Dean knelt down, throwing his arms out. "Come here, baby girl!"

Angel launched herself into Dean's arms, and Dean wrapped his arms around her, standing and spinning her around.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Dean exclaimed, hugging her tight.

Sam and Angel walked in the back door and watched the two of them with smiles. Castiel walked slowly into the kitchen from the direction Angel had come running from, watching the father and daughter with a miniscule smile on his face.

Dean hitched Angel over onto his hip, holding her close. "So, you guys have fun?"

Angel nodded. "Uh-huh! We saw movies, and we read books, and we had pancakes!"

Dean frowned. "Oh, you did, huh?" He glanced over at Castiel. "Uncle Cas cook for ya!"

"Uh-huh!" Angel exclaimed. "Bestest pancakes in whole world!"

"Really?" said Dean, looking back at his daughter. "Awesome!"

"And then we play dress-up!" exclaimed Angel.

The corner of Dean's mouth twitched as he slowly looked up at Castiel. "You played dress-up, huh?" He smiled as he stared at Castiel.

"Yep!" said Angel.

Dean laughed at the look on Castiel's face. "Well, I'll bet that was fun!"

Castiel avoided their looks. "She wanted to play princess."

Dean burst out laughing as the others joined in.

Castiel surprisingly began to blush a little and continued to avoid their eyes. "Did you accomplish your mission?"

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. "Yes, Cas, we won. We're all safe."

"I am glad the three of you are safe," said Castiel. "I shall be in contact."

"Kisses, Uncle Cas!" called Little Angel, giving Castiel a smile with her arms stretched towards him.

Angel, Dean and Sam chuckled as Castiel walked over to Little Angel, unable to resist the girl's charms. Castiel leaned towards Little Angel, wrapping an arm around her. Angel gave him a little peck on the cheek, causing a genuine smile to appear on Castiel's face as he stepped away.

"I think you might have been right about Castiel's way with kids," Dean told Angel.

"Told ya," smiled Angel.

Castiel smiled at Little Angel. "Goodbye, Angel." He disappeared into thin air.

Dean turned towards his brother and older daughter, looking at Angel. "Well…I guess, uh…this is goodbye?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah…"

"You sure you don't wanna stick around for a little?" asked Dean.

"I'd like to, but I better get back," Angel told them. "I'll miss Christmas Eve dinner."

"Christmas, huh?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Angel. "Cas showed up for dinner with the news, so I took off."

"Well, you're a time traveler," said Dean. "You could take as much time as you want and still pop up at the same time there."

Angel smiled. "Maybe some other time. I, uh…I promised I wouldn't spend too much time here. It's, uh…it's our first Christmas as a family."

Dean and Sam frowned.

"Okay, I know for a fact we've already celebrated three Christmas's together, and we're about to celebrate our fourth," Dean told her.

Angel laughed. "No, I mean…with Kyle. We got married this summer." She held up her left hand to show them the new ring on her hand.

Dean smiled. "Congratulations!" He walked forward and hugged Angel. "That's awesome!" He pulled away.

"I'm so happy for you!" said Sam, hugging Angel also.

"Thanks, Uncle Sammy," said Angel.

"Me!" exclaimed Little Angel. "Me!"

Angel laughed. "You, huh?" She wrapped an arm around the little girl in a hug and then stepped back. She looked at her dad and uncle. "I'll, uh…keep in touch with you guys."

"You better," said Dean with a smile.

Angel smiled at the two of them. "See ya around." She looked down at Little Angel, who looked deep into her eyes. "Bye."

Angel concentrated and disappeared into space, aiming for a bedroom twenty-fix years in the future. As she landed, she found that she was still staring at her father, uncle and younger self.

Dean looked around the different room in confusion as Sam did also. "What the…"

Angel stared at them. "Oh, crap…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dean and Sam looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Where are we?" asked Dean.

"2040," Angel replied slowly.

Dean frowned at her. "You took us with you?"

Angel shook her head. "No. I-I don't know how you could've…" She trailed off as she stared at the little four-year-old in Dean's arms.

Dean followed her gaze to his younger daughter and back again. "What?"

"Unless…unless **she** did it," said Angel.

"Wait, I thought you said your powers didn't kick in until you were thirteen," Sam pointed out.

"They didn't, but…" Angel began, "what if I—she—somehow latched onto my abilities? Maybe she recognized something in me and just went along for the ride. And she brought you 'cause you were holding her."

"What about me?" asked Sam.

"Well, you two were standing next to each other," Angel went on. "You might've bumped into each other or something."

"So, that's what we're going with?" asked Dean. "This little tyke piggybacked you into the future?"

"Probably," said Angel. "All I know is, I didn't do it. And unless either of you can time travel…"

"Huh," said Dean, looking down at his daughter. "Don't know your own strength, huh, sweetie?"

Little Angel giggled as Dean tickled her.

"Okay, well, I've had practice with sending stuff through time on its own, so—" began Angel.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute," Dean interrupted. "Why can't we just stay?"

Angel raised her eyebrows at him. "The fact that the two of you are already downstairs right now."

Dean shrugged. "Oh, come on, you've come back to visit us twice now. It's our turn. Plus, you know you wanna hang out just a little bit longer." He gave her a pleading smile.

Angel bit her lip in indecision in a very Sam-ish manner before rolling her eyes. "Fine, fine. But no questions! You two already know too much."

"Deal," said Dean, smiling at Sam. He looked down at Little Angel. "Hey, sweetie, we're getting an early Christmas!"

"Chrismas!" exclaimed Little Angel, clapping her hands together. "Yay!"

Angel went to the door and turned back. "Let me explain before you guys come down."

Sam nodded. "Sure."

They followed Angel out onto the landing, stopping at the top of the stairs as she headed down towards the living room, where a few conversations were in progress.

"Dean," came Castiel's voice.

The talk ceased immediately.

"Angel has returned," said Castiel.

Angel rounded the corner to find her family congregated in the living room, minus a few who were probably working on dinner.

Dean smiled and stood from the couch, walking towards her. "Welcome back, Angel." He enveloped her in a hug.

Angel hugged him back. "Good to be back."

Dean released her as Kyle walked over to her.

"Hey, honey," said Kyle, giving her a kiss.

Angel kissed him back with a smile.

"So?" asked Dean. "Did you win?"

Angel chuckled. "Well, we're all still here, so I'm gonna go with a big 'yeah.'"

The others chuckled as they turned towards the dining room.

"Well, you've made good time," said Dean. "We were just about to start dinner." He turned towards the dining room with the others.

"Well, uh—" began Angel.

They all turned to look at her.

Angel grimaced nervously. "Um…there's something else. I, uh…kind of…picked up some hitchhikers on the way back."

"Hitchhikers?" asked Sam in confusion.

Jo and Sarah walked into the room to join the conversation.

"Uh…" Angel turned towards the staircase in the foyer, "guys?"

There were footsteps as the two of them came down the stairs. Sam and Dean, carrying Little Angel, walked into the entryway of the living room, coming to a stop next to Angel and staring at everyone, including their future counterparts.

Future Dean's hair was starting to grow gray, and lines were appearing on his face. Overall, time had weathered well on him. Future Sam had lines making their way onto his face also, but with a little less gray hair mixed into his brown. His hair was now even shorter, maybe just a little longer than Dean's. Jo's hair was growing lighter, but was still maintaining the blonde. Her face still held its youthful spirit, not yet tarnished by wrinkles, and the same went for Sarah. Unlike Jo though, gray was starting to appear in Sarah's hair.

There was also a brown-haired man that appeared to be a little younger than Sam and Dean's future selves with a goofy smile on his face. The black-haired man that Dean assumed was Kyle stood by the entryway to the kitchen.

Dean smiled awkwardly at everyone in the living room and waved a little, holding his daughter close with his other arm. "Hi."

Future Dean looked over at Angel. "You brought them with you?"

"Hey, don't look at me!" exclaimed Angel, throwing her hands up. "I didn't do it!" He gestured over at the little girl in Dean's arms.

Future Dean gave Angel an exasperated look. "You're saying **she** did this? Nice try, Angel. You didn't get your powers till you were thirteen."

"Yeah, I know," Angel told him, gesturing to Sam and Dean. "We were just talking about that. We think mini-me somehow latched onto me when I was time-traveling and took anyone touching her with her."

"Really?" asked Future Sam.

"Well, I was saying goodbye, I closed my eyes and jumped to my bedroom upstairs, and when I opened my eyes, they were still standing there," said Angel.

"So, why didn't you send them back?" asked Future Dean.

"I was going to, but you—" Angel jerked her head towards Dean, "convinced me not to."

Future Dean glanced over at Dean for a moment before glancing up at the ceiling and nodding. "Yeah, I would do something like that." He glanced over at Future Sam before rolling his eyes. "Fine, they can stay."

"Awesome!" said Dean. He stared at his and his brother's future dopplegangers. "Yeah, this is weird."

Angel chuckled and looked pointedly at her younger self in Dean's arms. "Yeah, it takes a while to get used to the feeling."

"Well…" said Future Sam, "introductions, I guess." He gestured to Jo Harvelle (now Winchester) and Sarah Blake (also now Winchester) standing next to Dean. "You already know Jo and Sarah," he pointed at Castiel standing behind them, "and Cas."

Future Sam looked over at the unfamiliar brown-haired man standing next to him. "And this is Garth Fitzgerald. We met him a few years after we started taking Angel on hunts. He's a hunter. He kind of became like family."

"Well, nice to meet you," Sam greeted him.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Garth. "It's a pleasure to see the two of you again."

"Garth, they **are** us," Future Dean told him with an exasperated look.

"Yes, but they're the young you's now," said Garth. He shook his head fondly as he looked over at the younger Winchesters. "They still don't get some things."

Dean looked in disbelief at Garth before frowning at his future self. "Family, huh?"

Future Dean shrugged in a "what can you do?" way.

"Okay…" said Dean.

Future Sam looked over at the black-haired man across the room. "Oh, and I don't know if you—"

"Kyle, right?" said Dean, stepping over towards him.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah."

"Right," said Dean, stopping in front of him. "So, I hear you're my new son-in-law."

Kyle glanced over at Angel before looking back at Dean. "Yes, sir."

"Huh…" said Dean. He narrowed his eyes menacingly at Kyle. "You hurt her, and I will hunt you down like a wendigo, you got me?"

Kyle's eyes widened a little. "Y-yes. Got you."

"Good." Dean turned away and walked back over to Sam. "So, where's the little ones?"

Future Dean chuckled, putting his hand to his mouth.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Nothing," said Future Dean. "It's just…" he gestured at Kyle, "I used that same line on him when he asked me for Angel's hand."

Dean smiled. "Really?" He chuckled.

Future Dean looked over towards the staircase. "Johnny! Bring the kids down!"

After a moment, many little footsteps began echoing upstairs and then began coming down the stairs. A twelve-year-old boy with jet black hair and dimples walked into the room, carrying a five-year-old girl with light brown hair and chubby little cheeks. He was followed by two four-year-old twin boys with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Jo knelt with her arms raised, and the twins ran over to her. Jo hugged them as they giggled, and Future Dean knelt next to her, hugging them also. The older boy walked over to Future Sam, staring confusedly at Sam and Dean.

Future Sam placed his hand on the boy's shoulder as Sarah walked over to them. "This is our son Jonathan Dean Winchester. Johnny, for short." He put a hand on the head of the girl in Johnny's arms. "And this is our daughter Mary Elizabeth Winchester."

Sam stared in amazement at his future children.

"Johnny, this is, uh…us," Future Sam introduced, "from the past."

Johnny nodded. "Oh…okay."

"And these…" said Future Dean, ruffling the hair of one of the little boys, "these are our boys: Matthew Robert Winchester and Zachary Gabe Winchester."

"Oh, so, it **was** twins, huh?" asked Dean, looking over at Angel.

Angel nodded. "Yep. I got brothers now."

Sam looked around the room. "Well, where's Bobby? Out making an eggnog run?"

Everyone's faces grew sad all of a sudden, avoiding their eyes.

Dean stared at them. "He's…" He shook his head. "No."

"No, it's not what you think," said Future Sam suddenly. "It was…just his time. He went peacefully…in his sleep."

"When?" asked Sam.

"About a year ago," said Future Dean.

"Well, I guess in…2040?" Dean looked over at Angel.

Angel nodded.

"Yeah, he would've been getting up there," said Dean. "At least he got to live a long life."

"And become a grandfather…five times," said Angel.

"Yeah…" said Dean, looking around at the family they'd created.

"Well," said Future Dean, standing and clapping his hands together, "who's ready to eat?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Dinner was a little more crowded than they had planned for, with three new people to add to the table. They ended up making up a small table for the five kids in the living room while the ten of them ate at the dinner table, which had to have the two extra leaves put in the middle to make room.

Conversation had started up sporadically as they ate. Well, as the nine of them ate. Castiel just kind of sat there taking in the talk. Sam was adhering to the rule of "no future detail questions," but Dean was trying to milk them for all they were worth.

"Oh, come on," said Dean. "Just answer one question."

"Don't you want to save all the memories for the actual wedding day?" said Angel.

"At least tell me you didn't have 'Can't Fight this Feeling' as the first dance," Dean told her.

Angel took on an disgusted expression. "REO? No, are you kidding me? We did a Thriller rendition." She froze suddenly.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Dean. "That's my girl!"

Angel's shoulders slumped as she rolled her eyes. "Nice one, Dad. You weren't supposed to know about that for another thirty-six years. Now, you're gonna have to—" She froze once again, her jaw hanging open. Her gaze moved over to Future Dean, who was trying to hide a sly smirk. Angel narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew…You knew about that this whole time!"

Future Dean shrugged. "Well, technically, I didn't know I knew until about thirty seconds ago."

Garth frowned, gesturing to Sam and Dean. "But they're your past selves. When they time-jumped, didn't you get the new memories all at once?"

"Well, it's our past, but it's their present, and the present is always changing," Future Sam began explaining. "So, when they do something that changes their present, we won't get the new memories of it until the second it happens."

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"And raise your hand if you understood any of **that** nonsense," said Dean.

Even both Sams chuckled at that as Garth raised his hand in response.

Future Dean rolled his eyes. "Put your hand down, Garth."

Garth dropped his hand back to his dessert.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the twins yelled as they ran up to the table.

"Can we play with Mary and Johnny and Angel outside?" asked Zachary.

_Or Matthew,_ thought Dean.

"Pwease! Pwease!" begged Matthew.

_Or Zachary,_ thought Dean, trying to figure out which one was which.

"Stay in the backyard," Future Dean told them.

Matthew and Zachary took off towards the back door.

Jo jumped up from the table after them. "Hold it, young men! You need to bundle up!"

Sarah stood also. "I'll go help her. You guys visit."

As Sarah followed Jo after the kids, Dean looked over at Future Dean.

"How do you tell them apart?" asked Dean.

"Well, if you look close enough, Zach as this weird freckle shaped like Abraham Lincoln by his eyebrow," said Future Dean.

Dean laughed.

"And Matt—Well, Matt's kinda the more…hyper of the two," finished Future Dean. He glanced over as the five kids headed out the back door and Jo turned on the patio light. "I'll be right back."

Future Dean stood and headed for the back door, relieving the girls from child watch. He headed out onto the back porch and closed the door behind himself.

"Whose place is this, anyway?" asked Sam. "Mine or Dean's?"

"Dean and Jo's," Angel told them. "And the twins."

"Huh…" said Dean, glancing around. "Nice." He looked over at Angel. "So…you ever wanted a sister or something?"

Angel chuckled. "I'm not gonna lie. It would've been nice to have had another girl to hang out with growing up, but two brothers is perfect. Besides, it's kinda too late for Jo to have anymore kids."

Dean nodded. "Right. Well, at least you have a girl cousin now."

"And I have a mother now," Angel pointed out with a glance at Jo.

Dean smiled a little as he glanced over through the window door to the back patio. He spotted his future self leaning on the deck railing, staring out at the kids. Dean stood and headed to the door, stepping outside. Future Dean looked at him for a second before looking back at the kids jumping around in the snow. Dean leaned on the railing next to him and watched the kids with him.

After a moment, Dean glanced over at Future Dean, who seemed to be gazing at Little Angel in nostalgia. There was a wistful and—Dean would never admit to actually thinking this—misty-eyed smile on Future Dean's face.

"Daddy!" Little Angel exclaimed from a pile of snow. "Come play! Come play!"

Future Dean smirked over at Dean. "Shall we?"

Dean looked at him, sharing his own smirk. "You sure you're up to it, old man?"

Future Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "Old man?"

Future Dean planted his hands on the railing and vaulted over it, falling the five feet down and landing on his feet. He looked back up at Dean with a smug expression on his face.

Dean shrugged and nodded. "Not bad."

He bent his legs and jumped, heaving himself over the railing in a flip, landing a little shakily on his feet.

Future Dean's eyes widened. "Whoa…I didn't know I could do that."

"Me either," laughed Dean. "Last time I tried that, I landed on my ass."

Future Dean chuckled as he ran over to the kids, joining in the snowball fight. Dean ran over also, laughing as he let the boys nail him with the snowballs.

In the middle of the fight, Dean watched Future Dean kneeling with Little Angel, helping her aim a snowball at Matt—or Zach. Little Angel managed to hit one of the twins in the gut with one.

"Yay!" exclaimed Little Angel.

"You did it!" shouted Future Dean, picking her up and spinning her around. "You did it, sweetie!"

Little Angel laughed as Dean watched them. As Future Dean set Little Angel back on the ground and she ran off, he noticed Dean's stare.

Future Dean smiled. "It's, uh…I haven't seen that face in, like, thirty years. I can't believe how much I miss her."

"Guys! Presents!"

They glanced up to see Garth poking his head out of the door. The kids all raced towards the house as the two Deans followed, helping them to take off their winter gear.

The family gathered in the living room, where a Christmas tree sat in the corner with presents around it. A few presents were passed around before Angel handed one to Little Angel.

Dean frowned. "But you guys didn't know she was coming."

"I went out and gathered some presents just after dinner finished," Castiel said. "I did not want her to feel left out."

Dean smiled at him. "Thanks, Cas."

The kids dug into their presents as the adults opened the few they had bought each other. When the last present was opened and the kdis were playing with their new toys, Future Dean looked over at his daughter to see a beaming, happy smile on her face.

"You okay?" asked Future Dean.

"Oh, yeah," said Angel. "I'm fine. It's just—" She glanced anxiously over at Kyle, who smiled and nodded at her. "We were gonna wait and save this as a Christmas present for tomorrow, but I can't wait any longer. I'm about to burst." She linked her hand in Kyle's, her smile leaping off of her face. "I'm pregnant!"

Yells of surprise and celebration erupted in the room as they stood to hug and congratulate the soon-to-be parents.

"When did this happen?" asked Future Dean, the smile growing ever wider on his face.

"I'm about nine weeks along," Angel told them. "We just found out last week."

"I'm so happy for you," Future Dean told her, hugging her.

"Me, too," said Dean.

Angel smiled her thanks to him as her father let go of her and Kyle pulled her into a kiss.

"So, Grandpa Dean, huh?" said Future Sam.

"Don't ever call me that again," grumbled Future Dean, despite the proud look in his eyes.

*************************************************SPN*************************************************************************

Dean jolted awake in the middle of the night, unsure what had caused him to do so. He glanced around the room his future counterpart had offered to share. As his eyes fell on the bed across the room, he spotted a figure sitting up on his elbows slightly.

"You feel that, too?" asked Future Dean from the bed.

Dean nodded. "Yeah…What is that?"

It was as though some sixth sense was telling him something was wrong.

Dean climbed off the air mattress on the floor, heading towards the hallway. "I'll go check on everything."

Dean made his way across the hall to the guest room where the two Sams were still sound asleep. The same was true in the second guest room where Jo and Sarah slept, and the bedroom Angel was sleeping in.

Dean pushed the door to the kids' room open slightly, spotting Johnny and Mary in their sleeping bags on the floor and Zach and Matt in their two beds. Dean's gaze fell on the sleeping bag in the corner to find it empty.

Dean frowned _Where's Angel?_

He stepped over to the bathroom at the end of the hall, but no one was in there. Starting to panic a little, Dean headed downstairs, searching the first floor with no results. It was when he was passing by the front door the second time that he found something: a broken salt line from under the doorway.

Dean took off up the stairs, not caring who he woke up in the process, and skidded to a halt in the doorway of Future Dean's room. Future Dean looked up in alarm at the terrified look on Dean's face.

"Angel's missing," Dean told him in a horrified rush.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Future Sam eased his eyes open when he heard steps thundering up the stairs and then down the hall. He rolled his eyes and flung the covers off of him, grumbling about kids who get up in the middle of the night to catch Santa.

As Future Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed, raised voices came from the hall.

"What do you mean, missing?" exclaimed Dean's voice.

Future Sam frowned. _Dean?_

He could tell it was his future brother; his voice was starting to grow rough with the years.

"You need me to spell it out for you?" Dean shot at him angrily.

Future Sam glanced over to see Sam sitting up from the air mattress on the floor.

"What's wrong out there?" wondered Sam.

Future Sam frowned and shrugged, looking back at the door. "Something's up." He got to his feet, approaching the door with Sam not far behind him.

"What are ya angry at me for?" demanded Future Dean.

Future Sam opened the door to find Dean in the hallway, Future Dean in the doorway across from them. Sam joined him in the doorway of their room.

"Oh, I don't know," shrugged Dean, his voice rising. "Maybe 'cause you didn't mention a damn thing about this!"

"Dean?" said Sam.

"Sam already said that we're not gonna get all our memories until they happen," Future Dean yelled at him.

Future Sam looked closely at his two brothers, spotting something in both of their eyes: fear.

"Did you bother to look in the kids' room before you jumped to conclusions?" shouted Future Dean.

"Dean?" tried Future Sam.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Future Dean. "What, you think I'm an idiot?"

By now, their voices had caused all the other adults to congregate in the hallway.

"Well, did you check the house?" shouted Future Dean. "She did have a tendency to wander."

"Dean, honey, what's wrong?" asked Jo.

"I **know** that!" Dean yelled, getting in Future Dean's face. "Don't you think that's the first thing I checked? There's a broken salt line at the freaking front door!"

"Guys!" shouted Sam.

Dean and Future Dean both looked over at him with a glare. "WHAT?"

They both seemed to just now realize people were standing there.

"What is going on?" asked Sam urgently.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Angel's been demon-napped, that's what." He turned on his heel and marched down the stairs.

Future Dean watched him go, glanced back at them and then followed himself down the stairs.

Sam frowned, looking back to see Angel with a wide-eyed look on her face. He then glanced at the door of the kids' room and froze, realizing Dean meant his four-year-old daughter. "Oh, no…"

Sam and his future self, Sarah, Jo and Angel made their way down the stairs, finding the two Deans heading into the living room.

"What do you mean, she's been demon-napped?" demanded Sam.

"As in, demons kidnapped her," said Future Dean.

"Are you sure it was demons?" asked Future Sam.

Dean glared at him. "It's Angel. She's destined to kill the devil. Of course it's demons. We gotta find her. They could be doing hell knows what to her right now." He turned as he opened his mouth to call for Castiel.

Castiel was standing in the living room, a concerned look on his face. "What happened, Dean?"

Dean stepped towards him. "Demons got their hands on Angel. Go find her."

Castiel's expression grew worried as he looked down at the floor, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

Dean watched in anticipation, frowning when Castiel just kept standing there. "Get going, Cas! Come on!"

Castiel looked up at Dean with a troubled look. "I can't sense her, Dean."

"What does that mean?" asked Dean.

"The demons that took her must be using angel warding magic," Castiel told him. "It would prevent me from sensing her location."

"Dammit!" yelled Dean, turning back to the others.

"Calm down, Dean," said Sam. He gestured at Angel. "We obviously got her back, so—" he looked at Future Sam and Future Dean, "where did we find her?"

"Haven't we already been over this?" said Future Dean. "We're not gonna remember where we found her until we find her!"

Dean rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, isn't that just conveniently inconvenient."

Future Dean looked over at Angel. "Well, do you remember anything about where you were? Anything at all?"

Angel looked down at the floor, but after a few moments, she sighed frustratingly. "No."

"Nothing?" asked Dean.

"No," said Angel. "It's like my age and the trauma of what happened…I must have blocked it out."

Both Deans sighed in disappointment, hanging their heads.

"But I might be able to help," Angel spoke up.

Everyone looked back over at her.

"Being more than just angel, I might be able to push past the wards—just enough to find her," said Angel. "I'm not guaranteeing anything, but I can try."

"If we find her and destroy the wards, I can handle the demons," said Castiel.

"Yeah, works for me," Dean urged. "Go, go!"

Angel closed her eyes and concentrated, her brow furrowing further and further with each passing moment. Dean and Future Dean seemed to bounce on the balls of their feet, waiting anxiously for good news or bad. Angel suddenly winced as she staggered back, putting a hand to her head.

"Angel!" Future Dean charged forward, putting his arms around her to steady her. "You okay?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah…yeah. It's the wards. It's hard to push past. But I got us closer."

"Where?" asked Dean.

"Downtown," Angel told them, regaining her balance as Future Dean let her go. "I can pinpoint it further when we get closer."

"Okay," said Future Dean, taking charge. "Angel can take the four of us. Cas will take Jo and Sarah. Cas, go grab Kyle and Garth from the motel to watch the kids."

Castiel disappeared.

Without missing a beat, Future Dean turned to the hunters. "Gear up. We leave as soon as we're ready."

"Dean, what's going on?" asked Garth, appearing with Castiel and Kyle.

"Cas will fill you in," said Future Dean. "Let's go!"

The seven hunters rushed to the closets and trunks, loading up on salt guns, holy water flasks, pistols with iron rounds and Ruby's knife. They made their way back to the living room as Castiel finished telling the story to the newcomers.

"Ready to roll?" asked Future Dean.

"Born ready," Dean gritted out, pumping the action on his salt gun.

"Good luck," said Kyle.

"Alright, hang on tight," said Angel as she walked up to the four brothers, Castiel stepping up to Jo and Sarah.

"Ah!"

Dean and Future Dean doubled over, grabbing their heads as they yelled.

"Dean?" exclaimed Sam.

"What's happening?" asked Future Sam as he grabbing hold of Future Dean, looking up at Angel.

Angel's eyes were wide. "It isn't me! I haven't even done anything yet!"

"Dean!" shouted Sam, his hands on Dean's shoulders.

Dean yelled one last time before calming along with Future Dean.

"You okay?" asked Sam.

Dean clutched at his head, grimacing in pain. "Uh…yeah…I think so…"

"That sure wasn't fun, though," muttered Future Dean, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The demons must have done something," said Castiel.

"What did they do?" asked Future Sam. "You feel any different?"

Future Dean opened his eyes, thinking it over before shaking his head. "No, everything seems fine." He shot a questioning look at his younger self.

Dean also shook his head, looking reassured that everything was okay.

"Good, 'cause we gotta shag ass now," said Angel.

Dean and Future Dean both looked over at her.

"The sooner we get there, the better," finished Angel. She stared at the confused looks the Deans were giving her. "What?"

Dean and Future Dean both narrowed their eyes at her. "Who are you?"

**I know. It's kinda short, but I had to end it like that. Perfect cliffhanger.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Yes, this one is extra long, but I'm making up for the shorter chapters before this.**

**THEN**

"_The demons must have done something," said Castiel._

"_What did they do?" asked Future Sam. "You feel any different?"_

_Future Dean opened his eyes, thinking it over before shaking his head. "No, everything seems fine." He shot a questioning look at his younger self._

_Dean also shook his head, looking reassured that everything was okay._

"_Good, 'cause we gotta shag ass now," said Angel._

_Dean and Future Dean both looked over at her._

"_The sooner we get there, the better," finished Angel. She stared at the confused looks the Deans were giving her. "What?"_

_Dean and Future Dean both narrowed their eyes at her. "Who are you?"_

**NOW**

"What?" asked Angel.

"Who are you?" asked Dean, looking at her like she was a complete stranger.

Angel stared at him, stunned. "You…you don't know me?"

Dean frowned, looking a little closer. "Well…"

Angel perked up, reassured that whatever the demons had done was not permanent.

"You know, you do look a little like my mom," said Dean.

"Yeah, I was just about to say that," said Future Dean.

Angel's heart plummeted. Her father did not know who she was…How completely devastating it was to look this man who had raised her in the eye…and see no recognition or love reflected back at her.

Sam stepped in front of them. "Dean, you really don't know who that girl is?"

Dean frowned even further, glancing over at Angel before looking back at his brother. "Should I?"

"Dean, it's Angel," said Sam. "Your daughter?"

Dean smiled in amusement, chuckling. "Sam, I don't have a daughter."

"Born four years ago, half-angel, half-demon, destined to kill Lucifer?" said Sam.

Dean's brows rose. "You do know how insane you sound, right?"

Sam looked over at Angel and Future Sam. "What did they do to him?"

"It appears as though the demons have erased all knowledge of Angel from Dean's mind," said Castiel.

"Why?" asked Angel, tears forming in her eyes.

"I am unsure," said Castiel. "But the sooner we get there, the sooner we can reverse it."

"Whoa, whoa, reverse what?" asked Future Dean. "What's going on?"

Sam sighed. "Okay, basically, you have a four-year-old daughter named Angel that's been kidnapped by demons. This girl here—" he gestured at Angel, "is that same daughter here in the future who has certain abilities meant to destroy the devil. The demons did a spell or something that erased any memory of your daughter from your mind. And now, we're about to find them and rescue her."

Future Dean exchanged a confused look with his past self before frowning over at Angel. "You're my daughter?"

Angel nodded. "Yes."

"But…" began Dean, unable to believe it. If he had a daughter, how could he have just forgotten about her?

Why do you think she looks so much like Mom?" Future Sam pointed out.

Dean looked closely at Angel, seeing his green eyes staring back at him. He nodded slightly. "Uh…okay. Let's, uh…go save her, I guess. I'm driving." He turned towards the front door as his future self did the same.

"Wait, Dean," Sam said, a hand on his shoulder. "We're taking the shortcut."

"What shortcut?" asked Future Dean.

"Angel can teleport," Future Sam told them.

Dean frowned. "Like Cas?"

"Yes, now can we go?" said Jo urgently. "We don't have time for this!"

The two Deans quickly scooted closer to their brothers and supposed daughter. They all put their hands into the middle of their little circle. Dean thought they looked more like they were about to break a football huddle than anything else, but was surprised when he felt a jolt and they were suddenly standing on a dark street in downtown.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Dean as his future self did the same.

They stumbled away from the group a little, stunned from the jump.

Future Dean looked up at Angel. "How'd you do that?"

"We told you," said Angel. "I'm half angel. Now, quiet." She closed her eyes and began concentrating.

Dean exchanged another confused look with his future self before glancing behind him to see Castiel with Jo and Sarah standing there. Dean looked over at his and his brother's future selves before leaning over towards Sam. "How did we get to the future, again?"

"Angel brought us," Sam answered, staring anxiously at her.

Dean frowned, looking down at the pavement as he thought back to earlier that day. "I don't remember that."

"Exactly," Sam muttered.

Angel brought her hand to her head suddenly, stumbling a little. Future Sam reached a hand out, bracing her.

"You okay?" asked Future Sam.

Angel nodded. "It's the wards. It's like trying to drive through an avalanche." She pinched her eyes tight, hunching over a little with the strain. She suddenly opened her eyes, looking over to her right. "There."

They all followed her gaze to see an abandoned glass factory about two blocks away. Everyone took off towards the building, coming to a stop at the corner.

"Okay," said Future Sam, taking charge since his brother was kind of out of commission right now. "Jo, Sarah, you guys find the angel wards and destroy them."

"They'll be on the north, south, east and west walls," Castiel told them. "Enochian symbols, like this." He took out a pen and drew a symbol on Jo's hand.

"Got it," said Jo, rushing towards the building with Sarah.

"Everyone else comes with us," said Future Sam.

"Here," said Castiel, handing an angel sword over to Future Sam. "It doesn't just work on angels."

"Thanks," said Future Sam, taking the blade and hurrying towards the factory with the others.

The four brothers and Angel made their way into the building. Angel doubled over a little once inside from the warding magic.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Sam.

Angel nodded. "It'll be rough, but I can push through."

The five of them aimed their guns and knives everywhere as they made their way through the building.

"Any clues to go on?" asked Future Sam.

"Um…" said Angel, concentrating for a moment, "the stairs." She pointed at a set of stairs leading down into a basement.

They rushed over to the stairs and stepped warily down them, ready for anything.

Dean tried to get himself psyched up for the hunt, but in reality, he just wasn't feeling it. Sure, the hunter in him wanted to do the right thing, but he couldn't get as worked up over the situation like Sam was. Dean did believe Sam when he told him Angel was his daughter, but he just could not remember this little girl they were so worried about. So, Dean decided to boil it down to its bare essence: demons had taken a little girl, and it was his job to save her and get her back to her family.

They rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs, finding the place completely abandoned.

Angel stepped forward, looking around. "I don't understand. I can feel her down here. Where is she?"

As Angel reached the far wall, chains suddenly wrapped themselves around her, pinning her arms, legs and torso to the wall.

"Angel!" Future Sam yelled, rushing towards her.

"Ah-ah-ah," came a voice from their left.

The four brothers turned, aiming their weapons, to find a man appearing out of the shadows, clutching a terrified Little Angel in his arms, a knife to her throat.

"Angel!" cried Sam.

"Make a move, and the girl dies," said the man, his eyes flashing black.

"Daddy!" Little Angel screamed towards Dean.

Angel summoned up her strength against the wards and tried to teleport, but the chains would not let her. She frowned down at them.

"Don't bother," said the demon. "Those are carved with Enochian sigils. You may not be completely angel, but they will hold you in place long enough."

Angel tried to use any of her abilities to get free or stop the demon, but it was useless. The chains were holding fast.

The Sams hesitated before slowly lowering their weapons to the ground. The Deans followed suit, staring at this little girl in confusion.

"There's a good hunter," the demon smirked.

Sam exchanged a look with his future self out of the corner of his eye, communicating his plan.

The demon rolled his eyes. "Or not."

Four more demons appeared from the shadows, pinning the four Winchesters up against the wall. Dean tried to pull away, but the demons seemed to be using that stupid telekinesis trick.

_That is __**so**__ not fair,_ Dean grumbled to himself.

The demon set Little Angel down on the ground, the knife still to her throat. He sighed long and hard. "My little plan worked perfectly."

"Plan?" asked Future Sam.

"Well, yeah, you didn't really think it was this little brat that brought them all the way here, did you?" said the demon.

Angel exchanged a frown with Sam.

"Please," said the demon. "This snotty little monster can't even tie her own shoes." He looked over at Angel. "You never wondered why we let you get away that day?"

Angel frowned, thinking back.

"Take your time," mused the demon. "It'll come to you."

Angel's eyes widened in realization. "A group of demons jumped me, tried to strangle me and then just left."

"We weren't trying to kill you," the demon told her. "I simply needed to plant a spell."

"Spell?" asked Angel.

"Yes, a spell," said the demon. "The second that you touched this little _angel_, her powers would then be tied to yours long enough for a time jump."

Angel looked down at her younger self, finally realizing. Angel hadn't touched Little Angel before taking her father and uncle to the past. After she, Dean and Sam had returned from 1983, Angel had hugged Little Angel before coming back to 2040. That was the moment the spell had been transferred to her, and that's how she had ridden Angel back to her time.

"We heard that angel had broken away from heaven and was set on killing Sam and Dean," said the demon. "This was our chance. We were never gonna get an angel to loan us a DeLorean, so we needed Dean's daughter to come to _us_. If we could just kill her _before_ she killed Lucifer, we would win. Of course, there's still one last obstacle." He stopped and smiled. "Correction…**was**. Our little spell took care of that." He looked over at Dean.

Angel followed his gaze, watching as her two fathers showed no emotion on their faces when faced with their daughter in danger.

"We knew Dean would _never_ let us get away with killing his daughter," said the demon. "But now that he doesn't remember her…well, he's not nearly as dedicated to getting this girl away from us. And the best part? The spell's permanent. There's no way to reverse it, and no way to break it. Angel will die, and he will never even know that he ever missed her."

Dean looked down at the little girl in the demon's arms, crying for her father. The demon turned towards the little girl, grinning maliciously. The girl reached out towards Dean, fear written all over her face.

For years to come, Dean will never be able to fully explain what happened next. But in the split second the demon raised the knife over that little girl, something inside of Dean snapped. In a second that felt like eternity, images rushed through Dean's head.

_Dean sat on the sofa, staring at his slightly protruding stomach with a hand plastered over it._

"_Come on, baby," said Dean. "Do it for Daddy."_

_After a moment, a kick hit the underside of Dean's palm, causing a jolt of ecstasy to run through Dean's brain._

**********************************************SPN***************************************************************

"_Here she is, Dean," came Sam's voice._

_Sam leaned into the front seat of the Impala, holding a baby wrapped in a shirt. Dean reached forward and took his daughter from him, cradling her close to his chest. The baby calmed in her father's arms, staring up at his face. Dean stared down at his daughter, complete love flooding through his heart._

_********************************************SPN*******************************************************************_

_Dean sat in a chair next to a bed as Angel smiled back at him from the bed. "Did I ever tell you, you look exactly like your grandmother?"_

_Angel smiled, laughing a little._

"_What?" asked Dean._

"_You tell me that every day," Angel told him._

_******************************************************SPN*******************************************************_

_Dean walked into the nursery, finding Angel bawling at the top of her lungs and flailing her arms everywhere. "Hey, hey, it's okay." He scooped his baby girl into his arms, cradling her to his chest and rocking her back and forth. "Shh, shh, Daddy's here. Go back to sleep, baby."_

_Angel stilled in her father's arms and stared at him as he made soft shh-ing noises. Angel's eyes slowly drifted closed as Dean held her._

_*************************************************SPN***************************************************************_

_Dean squatted down about ten feet across from the couch, arms held out in front of him. "You can do it, baby! Come on!"_

_Sam sat on the couch, holding Angel's hands to steady her. "Go to Daddy!"_

_Angel swung her foot out, taking a small step towards Dean. Angel slowly let go of Sam's hands as she took uneasy steps towards her father._

"_That's it!" cried Dean. "You can do it!"_

_Angel stepped forward a little more and tumbled into Dean's arms._

_Dean lifted Angel into his arms, spinning her around. "You did it, baby! You did it!"_

_Angel giggled as Dean planted a kiss on her chubby little cheek._

**********************SPN*************************************************************

"_Impa…" came a small voice from the living room._

_Dean glanced over to see Angel sitting on the living room floor, playing with a few toys. She was gazing up at Dean with what looked like a questioning look on her face._

_Dean walked over and knelt in front of her. "What was that?"_

_Angel smiled up at him. "Impa…"_

_Dean's face lit up. "Sam!" He pulled his daughter into his arms as Sam came thundering down the stairs._

"_What?" exclaimed Sam. "What?"_

"_She just said her first word!" cried Dean, his smile lighting up the room._

_Sam smiled. "What did she say?"_

_Dean looked at his daughter. "Do it again, sweetie."_

_Angel looked over at Sam. "Impa."_

_Dean laughed and hugged her close. "Good job, baby girl!"_

"_Impa?" asked Sam._

"_Well, she's clearly talking about the car," said Dean. "That's my girl!"_

_***************************************SPN**********************************************_

_Dean stepped into the doorway with his daughter dressed as Xena in his arms, finding Sam sitting at the table on his laptop. He smiled a little and took on a deep voice. "In the time of ancient gods—"_

_Sam turned and looked at them, smiling._

"—_warlords and kings, a land in turmoil cried out for a hero," continued Dean. "She was Xena: a mighty princess forged in the heat of battle!"_

"_Yay, Xena!" cried Angel, raising her fist into the air._

All these flashes and more passed through Dean's mind, one after the other. On the other wall, Future Dean was experiencing something similar:

_Dean walked through the front door of the house after work._

"_Daddy!" cried Angel, rushing towards him. "Daddy!"_

"_There's my girl!" said Dean, picking her up into his arms. "Oh, you're almost getting too big for this. How was your first day at school?"_

"_We colored and did our math sheets and learned how to spell!" Angel told him._

"_Well, what can you spell?" asked Dean._

"_P-I-E," Angel spelled. "Pie!"_

_Dean smiled. "Are you getting smart like you're Uncle Sammy?"_

"_No, I smart like Daddy," said Angel._

_Dean nodded with a smirk. "You're darn right you are."_

_****************************SPN*******************************************************_

_Angel stood in the backyard, aiming a pistol at some cans on the back fence about a hundred feet away._

"_Alright, both eyes open," Dean coached. "Brace for the kick."_

_Angel shot five rounds off, hitting almost every single one. She turned towards her father with a smile._

"_See?" said Dean. "You're a natural."_

**********************************************SPN*********************************************************

"_DAD! DAD!"_

_Dean ran towards Angel's bedroom, bursting through the door to find his teenage daughter sitting straight up in bed with a terrified look on her face. "What is it?" He rushed over towards her, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms. "What's wrong? What happened?"_

"_I woke up, and…" began Angel, clinging to her father, "everything around me was floating."_

_Dean gazed around the room, finding odds and ends scattered on the floor around the room._

"_First the dreams that are coming true, and now this?" said Angel. "What's happening to me, Dad?"_

_Dean rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "I think it's time to tell you how you were born."_

****************************************SPN***********************************************************

"_Alright, just take it slow," Dean told her._

_Angel sat in the driver's seat of the Impala, getting ready to pull out of the parking space in the empty mall lot._

"_You got it in drive?" asked Dean._

"_Duh," said Angel. "I've only watched you drive, oh, a thousand times."_

"_Alright, well, I just wanna make sure you know what you're doing," said Dean. "And if you dent this car—"_

"_Oh, please," Angel told him. "Dent this car? I'll shoot __**myself**__ if I hurt her."_

_Dean smirked as Angel reached for the radio, flipping on an AC/DC tape._

"_There, that's better," said Angel as she eased her foot onto the gas._

*************************************SPN******************************************************

"_Dad!" Angel cried, shooting a salt round off into the spirit._

_The spirit dissipated as Angel rushed over to her father._

"_You okay?" asked Angel._

"_Yeah," said Dean, climbing back to his feet. "Did you find the bones?"_

_Angel nodded, keeping an eye out around the room for when the spirit would reappear._

"_Well, then, let's burn this mother up," said Dean._

_************************************SPN***********************************************************_

_Dean walked down the aisle of the chapel, his daughter's arm hooked through his. She looked absolutely radiant in her wedding gown. As they reached the altar, Dean gave her a kiss and then joined Jo in the front pew. Dean smiled in pride as he watched his daughter marry the man she loved._

Dean snapped out of the last image—waking up that night to find Angel missing—and stared down at the fear in the little girl's eyes.

Dean's face twisted in rage as the demon began to plunge the knife down towards his daughter. "NOOO!"

With what felt like inhuman strength, Dean pushed through the demon's power binding him and knocked the demon away. He rushed towards the demon about to kill his daughter and knocked his elbow into the side of his head. He punched him enough to get him away from Little Angel before kneeling in front of her, wrapping one arm protectively around her and pulling her close. He snatched up the knife from the floor where the demon had dropped it and raised it towards the demon, glaring at him.

Dean wasn't the only one who had sprung into action. Future Dean had broken free at the same time Dean had, and he had rushed towards Angel, grabbing the angel blade from the floor and stabbing it through the demon. He then swung the blade at the chains, slicing right through them.

Taking advantage of the demons' distraction, the two Sams had attacked the demons, but they were outnumbered. The next second, Castiel appeared in the room.

"Shut your eyes!" shouted Castiel.

Dean placed a hand over Little Angel's eyes as he shut his own. Even through his eyelids, Dean could see the white light fill the room. When it dissipated, Dean opened his eyes to find the demons' hosts on the floor, some dead and some unconscious.

Dean immediately dropped the knife and spun towards his daughter, his hands on her shoulders. "You okay, baby? Are you hurt?" He checked her over really quick before pulling her into his arms, holding her tight.

Little Angel clung onto him. "Daddy…" Sobs shook her small form.

"It's okay, sweetie," Dean assured her. "Daddy's here. You're gonna be okay now." He glanced up to see that Future Dean had managed to get the chains off of Angel, who was staring down at him with a smile on her face.

Dean pulled away from Little Angel, scooping her into his arms and standing. "It'll be okay. We're going home." He walked over to where the others were, letting Angel lay her hands on them and take them away from this nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Dean pushed his hand through the bubbles and then waved his hand over Little Angel's head, leaving a little wig of bubbles on her head. He smiled at her. "Now you look like Betty White."

Little Angel looked up at him with blank eyes.

"You probably don't know who that is," Dean mused. "Well, maybe Santa? If we do this." He plopped another bubble cloud onto her chin, giving her a beard.

He smiled at her, wanting to get a giggle out of her, but she just stared up at him with those blank eyes. Dean sighed in sadness as he rubbed a thumb over his little girl's cheek.

They had all gotten back to the house about half an hour ago. Dean had spent a good fifteen minutes or so just holding her on the couch, comforting her. He had then taken her upstairs to clean her up. A bubble bath had sounded like a great idea, something to get her to forget everything that had just happened. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working.

Little Angel moved her gaze back down to the bath water, running her hands through it. Dean grabbed hold of the washcloth, wringing it out and then rubbing it lightly over her arms and shoulders.

"Be patient."

Dean looked back over his shoulder from his spot on the floor next to the tub.

Angel stood in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the frame. "She'll come around."

Dean glanced back at his quiet four-year-old before looking back at his pensive thirty-year-old. "Do you remember what happened? I mean, is she gonna have nightmares?"

Angel frowned a little in thought before shrugging and shaking her head. "No. It's kind of a blank."

Dean's brows rose in surprise. "Blank?"

"Yeah, it's like the trauma combined with how young I was just…erased it," Angel told him.

"Erased it?" asked Dean. "How?"

Angel's eyes slid to the side and back to his face as a secret little smile appeared on her face. "Well, that helped."

Dean frowned. "What helped?"

The next second, a wave of water swept over him, drenching his face and the top of his shirt. As Dean kept his eyes closed while the water ran down his face, he heard a little giggle come from the tub. A giant relief of tension swept through him at that sound.

_She's not lost after all, _he thought.

Dean looked down at his daughter, who was hiding her giggle behind her hands, eyes twinkling in mirth from under the wig of bubbles. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Someone thinks they're funny." He plunged his hand in the water, splashing her.

Little Angel giggled and splashed back, which started a water war between the father and daughter.

"You two having fun?"

Dean's laughter died down as he wiped the water dripping from his face, looking back at the door to see Future Dean standing behind Angel. He had a smile on his face as he stared down at his happy memory.

"Luckily, yeah," Dean replied.

"Well, Sam—_Sams_—have dinner ready," Future Dean told them. "Well…giant midnight snack ready. You coming?"

"Yeah," Dean told him. "Be down in a minute."

Future Dean headed back down the hall as Angel gave Dean a little smile and then followed her father.

Dean looked back at Little Angel. "Time for dinner, baby."

"Food!" Little Angel cried. "Food!" She jumped up to her feet, her arms out towards him.

Dean grabbed the towel on the toilet seat cover and wrapped it around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt extremely grateful that Little Angel's enthusiasm for life seemed to be returning. He hadn't wanted his daughter to grow up haunted like he had.

Dean picked her up and out of the tub, putting her on the floor and drying her off. Once he had gotten her dried and changed, he toweled his face and hair dry the best he could and took her downstairs. He and Little Angel walked into the dining room to find everyone setting the table with dishes and food.

"Well, someone's all clean and pretty," said Sam, kneeling down with his arms out.

Little Angel ran into his arms with a laugh. "Uncle Sammy!"

Sam lifted her off her feet, hugging her tight. "I'm so happy you're okay!" His gaze fell on Dean's wet shirt and damp hair, and he chuckled. "And having some fun, I see."

Dean sat down at the table with everyone else. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

Sam set Little Angel down at the kids' table and joined everyone else at the table. Everyone dug into their snack/meal, relieved that everything was alright once again.

"You know, there's one thing I don't understand," said Sam. He looked up at Dean and Future Dean. "How were you able to break the spell?"

Dean shrugged. "They're crappy magicians."

"No, they said that spell could never be broken," said Sam. "I talked to Cas about it. There's no way you should have your memory back right now."

Dean looked past Sam over at the kids' table, watching his daughter laugh with her future cousins and brothers. They all watched the loving look in his eyes, knowing that he would do anything for his daughter.

Future Dean looked over at Angel at their table. "Lucky for me, the bad guys' Achilles' heel seems to be underestimating Dean Winchester."

Angel smiled back at him. "Always."

Everyone finished up their food and cleaned up the dishes.

"Uh-oh," said Jo, looking over into the living room to see Matt starting to nod off with the others. "I think it's bedtime."

"We better get them to sleep or we'll never get around to Christmas," said Sarah.

Future Sam and Sarah ushered Mary towards the stairs as Johnny followed them. Future Dean and Jo picked the twins up as Dean headed into the living room to round Little Angel up. He found Castiel with Little Angel in his arms, holding her close and rocking her back and forth as she slept on his shoulder. Dean crossed his arms as he watched his angel friend comfort his daughter.

Music started up from somewhere, and Dean looked around for the source before his realized it was coming from the angel.

"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee all through the night," Castiel sang quietly. "Guardian angels God will send thee all through the night. Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, hill and dale in slumber sleeping. I my loved ones' watch am keeping all through the night."

"I didn't know you sang," Dean spoke up quietly.

Castiel looked over at him with one of his confused head tilts. "Every being in creation sings in its own way."

Dean shook his head fondly. "No, Cas, I meant that you never sang before."

"I know that's what you meant." The corner of Castiel's mouth was tilted upwards in what could only be a smirk.

Dean stared at him in shock. "Cas, you made a joke."

"It's been known to happen on occasion," Castiel told him as he approached Dean, carefully handing Little Angel over to him.

As Dean shouldered her a little more safely, Castiel ran a loving hand over her cheek.

_He really grew into a great uncle,_ Dean thought, giving Castiel a thankful look before turning towards the stairs.

*****************************************************SPN*********************************************************************

Angel jolted awake in the dark, not really certain what had woken her. The next second, something seemed to cry out at her in the darkness. She got out of bed, feeling something pull her towards her father's room. She arrived in the doorway to see her father—her youngest father—writhing on the air mattress on the floor in a full-blown nightmare. Future Dean was kneeling next to the bed, trying to wake him.

"Dean!" Future Dean called.

Dean tossed his head back and forth. "No! Stop!"

"What happened?" asked Angel.

Future Dean looked up at her. "I think it's from all the new memories coming back."

"Well, which one is this?" asked Sam, who had come up behind Angel to check on the noise.

"Stop!" Dean cried, sounding like he was begging. "Don't touch me!"

Angel's expression plummeted in realization. "Oh…"

Of course, Dean was reliving the night that creep had broken into Bobby's house.

Angel walked over to the air mattress, trying to shake him awake. "Dad! Wake up!"

"NO!" Dean yelled, bolting straight up on the mattress and panting heavily.

Angel pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly. Dean gripped onto her, trying to calm himself down.

"It was about him, wasn't it?" Angel asked.

Dean hesitated, but then nodded into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Angel told him, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that just for me."

"Hey," Dean said as he pulled her away, his hands on her shoulders. "Go through all what? Trust me, I had it way worse in hell. And if it meant getting to have you in my life…I wouldn't hesitate."

Angel looked over at Future Dean, who gave her a reassuring nod and a smile.

"I'd pick you over boring ass life with Sam any day," said Dean.

"Hey!" said Sam from the doorway.

Dean sent him a joking smirk before pulling Angel into a hug again. "Quit worrying about it. Get back to bed."

Angel pulled back. "You okay?"

Dean smiled at her. "I am now."

Angel stood as Future Dean did also. "How come you're not having nightmares?"

"That's what woke me up before he did," Future Dean explained. "But mine wasn't as severe as his since it wasn't as recent of a memory for me."

"Well, sweet dreams, you two," Angel told them. "Don't make me come back in here."

"Go to bed!" both Deans chorused at her.

"Good night," Angel called as she and Sam made their separate ways back to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Just so you know, I updated an earlier chapter. Go back and reread Chapter Seven, specifically the talk between Dean and Michael.**

**I just realized from some reviews that there really was no need for the rape in the first story, so I added something that made the rape make sense with the story. And my explanation really did make sense and work very well for the story.**

**Enjoy the end of the trilogy!**

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Oh—" Dean exclaimed as something jumped on top of him on the air mattress, knocking the wind out of him.

Little Angel giggled on top of his stomach. "Chrismas, Daddy! Chrismas!"

Dean let out a hoarse chuckle as he tried to get his breath back. It felt so good to see her excited like this after what happened last night.

"Come on, Daddy!" Little Angel cheered. "Presents!"

"Presents?" Dean gasped out. "I thought we opened presents last night?"

Little Angel rolled her eyes in a way that suddenly made her look like a tiny, female Dean. "Is Chrismas! There always presents on Chrismas!"

"Oh, is that so?" said Dean. "Well, let's go find out." He scooped her up into his arms as he stood and looked toward the bed. "You coming?"

Future Dean swung his legs out of bed. "I'm always game for presents." He followed Dean out the door and down the stairs.

It looked like everyone else was just getting there also, having been woken up by the other children.

"So, there's more presents, apparently?" asked Dean, spotting a new pile of them under the tree.

"Breakfast first," said Angel. "I'm starving."

"I was just about to say the same thing," said Future Dean.

"So, who's cooking?" asked Sam.

"There will be no need," came Castiel's voice from the dining room.

They all glanced over at the dining room. Where not five seconds before that had been an empty table, there was now an extravagant, three-course spread.

"You cooked, Cas?" asked Future Dean.

"Consider it my gift to all of you," Castiel told them with a small smile.

"Oh, Cas, you're awesome," said Dean as they all made their way to the dining room.

Once everyone was fed, the children all ran to the living room to open presents.

"I can't believe there's still more," said Sam.

"Well, it's kind of our tradition," said Sarah.

"Yeah, we split the gifts in half, and the ones we open Christmas Eve, we tell them they're from us," explained Jo in a low voice. "The ones we open Christmas morning are from Santa."

"Well, that's sweet," said Sam.

"And speaking of presents…" said Angel, grabbing a wrapped parcel from next to the tree and handing it to Dean, "Merry Christmas."

Angel settled back in her chair next to Kyle, draping a hand absently over her stomach. Dean smiled gratefully at her as he slit the paper open and pulled it away. It was a book. The cover had an illustration of a girl in modern clothes standing on a dock, looking up at the _Titanic_. At the bottom of the cover, it read: Angel Stevens.

Dean looked up at her with wide eyes. "You got it published?"

Angel nodded with a smile.

"But what about when he gets one?" asked Dean with a gesture at his future self.

Future Dean stood and went into the next room, pulling a book off the shelves and holding it up. "Already have it."

The book was battered, as though it had been read a lot. Future Dean replaced the book and joined them again.

"And by the way, your comment about time travel helping to write the book?" said Angel. "Pretty good tip."

Dean stared at her. "Wait, you went back to the _Titanic_? What was that like?"

"It kinda felt like I was on a movie set until, you know, the drama started," Angel replied. "But I can guarantee you, that is the most historically accurate book about the _Titanic_ ever written."

"I didn't think you could time travel that far," mused Sam.

Angel frowned. "Why?"

"Well, back when this whole mess started, you said you were trying to get to 1983, but you only made it to 2014," Sam reminded her.

Angel froze, her face growing pensive. "You know, I didn't really give it much thought, but it makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" asked Dean.

"That spell the demons attached to me, it probably caused me to stop in 2014 on my way to 1983," Angel explained. "And they figured I would visit with you guys after I dealt with Anna and then take Mini-Me with me."

"And speaking of spells, I still can't believe you broke theirs, Dean," said Sam.

"See?" said Dean. "It's a good thing we stayed for Christmas."

"Well, technically, if we had gone back, Angel wouldn't have been in danger in the first place," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but don't you think the demons would've thought of that?" speculated Dean. "I mean, if we hadn't been touching her in the jump or if we decided to leave right away, I'm sure that spell would've stopped Angel from sending her back before they got their hands on her."

"Well, if they didn't think you were gonna be here, why would they have had that spell ready?" asked Sam.

"Plan B," Dean went on. "If we decided to stay with her, they needed me out of the way. And it was working."

"Until you ruined their plan," said Angel with a smirk.

"Damn right," said Dean. "And what a trip. That whole 'life flashing before your eyes' bit. It was like I was reliving the past four and a half years in a split second."

"Oh, yeah…" said Future Dean with a far-off look in his eyes.

Dean frowned at him. "What, it wasn't like that for you?"

Future Dean shook his head. "It was more like a reversal of the spell than a breaking through it."

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "So, what, you didn't fight to get to her?"

"No, no," Future Dean quickly defended. "It's just that you're my past self, so you were kind of doing it for me. One second, I didn't know who she was, the next second, I did."

"I reiterate," said Dean. "It **was** a good idea to stay." He gave the others a smug look. "I guess I just saved the world, didn't I?"

Angel, Sam and Future Sam all huffed in annoyance, rolling their eyes.

Dean stared at them in unease. "Okay, that was creepy." He looked over at Angel. "If you're gonna emulate anyone, it should be your father."

Angel shrugged. "Well, technically, he's also—"

Dean shuddered. "Oh, don't even say it."

Angel frowned at him. "After all this time, you still haven't come to grips with that?"

"No, no, that's not what I—" began Dean apologetically. He took a breath. "Yes, I completely accept where you come from. I wouldn't change you for anything. It's just…" he winced a little, "knowing you're technically the secret love child between me and my brother? I would just prefer not to, you know, stare it in the face."

Angel smiled and shrugged. "Fair enough."

Future Sam and Future Dean shared a look as the conversation brought back memories; memories of when they found out Dean was pregnant…

The day the doctor told them it was a girl, and Dean gave her the name Angel…

The day Angel moved in Dean's stomach for the first time…

The day Angel finally came into the world…in a broken down Impala on the side of the road.

**************************************************SPN****************************************************************

Dean stuffed the last of Little Angel's toys in the duffel bag and zipped it up. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just have to pry her away from her cousins," said Sam.

Dean looked over into the living room to watch Little Angel wrestling with the twins and Mary. He thought for a moment before smiling. "Not a problem." He stepped towards the kids. "Angel, time to go home."

Little Angel looked up at him, her puppy dog eyes begging for more play time.

"What about your Halloween candy back home?" asked Dean.

Little Angel's eyes brightened, and she rushed towards Dean.

Dean laughed. "That's what I thought."

As everyone said their goodbyes, Future Dean knelt down in front of Little Angel, pulling her into his arms.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" Future Dean told her. He pulled back and smiled at her. "It was good seeing you again."

Little Angel just smiled back at him as Dean walked over.

"Alright, my little angel," said Dean, reaching down and picking her up. He situated her on his hip, hugging her close. "What do you say we head home, huh?"

"Hey," said Future Dean.

Dean looked over at him as Sam stood next to him with the duffel of toys.

"You take care of her, you hear?" Future Dean told him with a gesture at the little girl in his arms.

Dean smirked at him. "Always."

Angel walked towards them. "I guess this is goodbye…unless, of course, something pops up."

"Naturally," said Dean.

"See you in thirty years," Angel told him, raising her hand towards the three of them and closing her eyes.

The room around them vanished, and they found themselves in their familiar living room in 2014, just as they left it. Well, all but one thing.

Castiel stepped towards them from the dining room. "What happened? You've been missing for hours."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam before glancing back at Castiel with a chuckle. "It's a…long story."

**********************************************SPN************************************************************************

Dean set the last of the toys in the corner of the living room, turning towards the couch where Angel had fallen asleep during Dean's recounting of their trip to the future to Castiel. Castiel sat on the edge of the couch, watching her.

Dean leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. "You okay?"

Castiel slowly nodded. "I was worried."

Dean blinked in surprise. "About us?"

Castiel didn't answer, but just continued to stare at Angel.

"About her," Dean answered for him. "Well, if it makes you feel better, you did kill the demons who were after her."

Castiel nodded, but didn't move. Dean turned and headed towards the door, checking the salt and devil's trap.

"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee all through the night."

Dean froze and headed back to the living room.

"Guardian angels God will send thee all through the night," Castiel quietly sang as he stroked Angel's hair out of her face. "Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, hill and dale in slumber sleeping. I my loved ones' watch are keeping all through the night."

Dean smiled as Castiel stared down at Angel.

"Goodnight, Dean," Castiel told him before he disappeared.

Dean smiled again as he watched his daughter sleep in peace. "Night, Cas."

********************************************************SPN**********************************************************

**Twenty-seven years later…**

Dean paced back and forth in the hospital waiting area.

"Honey, relax," Jo told him from the chair in front of him as she entertained Matt and Zach. "She'll be fine."

"I know, I know, it's just…" said Dean, continuing to pace, "I know what she's going through. And it isn't fun."

Jo chuckled. "No, it isn't."

Sam, Sarah, Johnny and Mary walked in, hurrying over to them.

"Hey, has she had it yet?" asked Sam.

Dean shook his head nervously. "Not yet."

Sam smiled and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I would think Kyle would be the nervous wreck, not you."

Dean shrugged before he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Kyle walking towards him with a smile on his face.

"Well?" asked Dean.

"A beautiful baby girl," Kyle told them.

A smile broke out on Dean's face. "A girl? I have a granddaughter!"

"Congratulations, Dean," said Castiel as he appeared near them.

"Thanks, Cas," said Dean.

Kyle nodded. "You can come see her in a few minutes." He headed back to the room down the hall.

Congratulatory hugs went around the room for Dean and Jo for a few minutes before the waiting started. It felt like forever before Kyle finally came and led them to the room. Angel smiled up at them from the hospital bed with the baby in her arms.

"Hey, sweetie," said Dean, wrapping his arm around her in a hug. "Congratulations."

Everyone else congratulated her as they filed in, fawning over the baby.

"You wanna hold her?" asked Angel.

Dean looked from her to the baby. "Really?"

Angel nodded, leaning up a little. Dean reached forward, slipping his arms under the baby and pulling her close.

Dean stared in amazement down at his granddaughter. "Wow…"

The little girl in his arms looked so beautiful. She opened her eyes and stared up at Dean with startling green eyes.

"She takes after her mother," Dean told Angel. He looked up at the couple. "Did you pick a name yet?"

Angel smiled up at Kyle before looking back at Dean. "Well, if it doesn't offend you…we were thinking Deanna Michaela…for the two people who made my life possible."

Dean stared in surprise at his daughter as he thought about her name choice: Michael who gave her life and Dean who gave her **a **life.

"I love it," Dean told her. He looked down at the baby in his arms. "Hey, there, Deanna. It's your grandpa."

"I thought you didn't want anyone calling you that," Sam pointed out.

"I don't want any of **you** calling me that," Dean said. "This little angel can call me Grandpa all she wants." He leaned over and gave Angel her daughter back.

After Angel had let everyone hold the baby, she held her as everyone just sat back and chatted. Dean smiled lovingly over at Angel and the new addition to her family. His gaze swept over to his wife and young twin boys, and then to his brother, wife, and son and daughter.

"Look at us, man," Dean muttered at Sam.

"What?" asked Sam.

Dean looked around at their family. "We finally got what Mom always wanted for us…normal."

**The End**

**See ya in the next story!**


End file.
